


Missing Puzzle Piece (part 1)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Category: Early!klaine - Fandom, Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Part 1 of 3, missing puzzle piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Follow Klaine - This Fic contains missing scenes from seasons 1 and 2 of GLEE following the story of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. This is part 1 of a 3 part series ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coincide (s1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine's paths crossed many times before they met (like in the Lima Bean from ep. 612 "2009")

**Coincide (s1)**   
_Kurt and Blaine's paths crossed many times before they met (like in the Lima Bean from ep. 612 "2009")_

_\---_

**July 2009**

The summer before Kurt’s sophomore year of high school he spends most of his time at Hummel Tire and Lube, often wedged under a car helping with oil changes. It’s simple, straightforward work for a kid who’s been around cars his whole life, but he always ends the day covered in grease, feeling oily and smelling like his father.

As much as he knows his Dad wants him to take over the business one day, it’s not something he could ever enjoy doing. So he passes the time with daydreams of moving to New York and working for Vogue, where he would always be mercifully clean. When the bell tolls at the shop door, Kurt ignores it in favor of his thoughts.

\---

Blaine enters the shop several steps behind his father, feeling exasperated with the man, whose enthusiasm in their search of a part for the ‘57 Chevy they had been rebuilding for over a year had grown tiring. The more work they put into, the more pointless it seemed to become and given how much time his father spent away from home, Blaine thought he was likely to finish college before the car would run again.

Truthfully, he’s half ignoring his father as he lapsed into the subject of Dalton Academy, where Blaine would be starting in the fall. For months this had been his father’s favorite topic of conversation, a chance to regale his son with endless stories of his glory days. Though Blaine thought sending him to an all boys school would probably not help in his father in his endeavor to turn his youngest son straight. The car restoration was just another in a long list of failed attempts.

Blaine hadn’t notice that his father wasn’t speaking to him anymore, but explaining their needs to the shop attendant. A burly man with a kind face, despite the smudges of across this cheeks, he had a jovial voice that gave the impression of friendly interest. Turning away, Blaine noticed a pair of long legs sticking out from under a minivan, shaking to the beat of the song overhead as though the owner were dancing.

As his father follows the burly mechanic to another area of the shop Blaine stares at the legs, swathed in coveralls but ending in a shiny pair of expensive black loafers he would have sworn were designer. They seemed very out of place in this shop, which while impeccably clean, still held years of oil stains. Blaine was visited by the intense desire to go over and talk to the boy, but memories of his recent attack kept him rooted to the spot until his father returned, smiling hugely at the parts in his hand.

“They already had it, son and replacements for the warn gaskets.” Blaine’s father said, pushing him aside to get to the counter. However, Blaine didn’t move his eyes from the reflection on those shiny black shoes. “We’ll have to remember this place if we come across anything else we need to finish the rebuild.”

“Be sure that you do, Mr. Anderson.” The mechanic said with a kind smile, “we’re always here to help, especially for a ‘57 Chevy. What I wouldn’t give...” the man trailed off and oddly, Blaine saw his eyes dart toward the minivan.

“O ya, it was a real find, beat up though. When we found it I wasn’t sure it was salvageable but my son here insisted that we try and it’s coming along better than I dared to imagine.” Mr. Anderson said and Blaine was momentarily distracted by his father telling a downright lie.

It had been at his father’s insistence that they purchased the old car in the first place, demanding that Blaine give up one day every week of his summer holiday for what his father referred to as bonding time. Hearing his father flat out lie about it to this stranger made Blaine feel more sure that his suspicions were correct, this project wasn’t really about the car at all.

“Well it’s $153.20 today,” the mechanic was saying and Blaine stopped listening as a high pitched laugh echoed out from under the van. The sound as sweet as honey, as golden as a sunset and so happy that Blaine felt an intense urge to know the source of the sound. Though he had no idea what he would do when he got there, slowly his feet started moving and the next second his father's hand clamped hard on his shoulder, steering him out of the shop. He was talking again, but Blaine didn't take in a word. Focused instead on the sounds around him, where the burly man was calling out, "no cell phones under the cars..." but the sentence cut off with the closing door.

 

\---  
**September 2009**

As the first month of school winds down the New Directions are still working out all the kinks that come with so many conflicting personalities, motivations and social status vying for dominance in the group. Plus a teacher who was trying desperately to relive his youth, when he was not ditching the club he vowed to resurrect for other, more seemingly rewarding opportunities. However, Rachel Berry was not about to let her glee club fall apart again, and as Kurt and Mercedes learned one Wednesday, Rachel’s new plan included dragging her self-professed ‘new bff’s’ to _Between The Sheets_ in search of some sheet music from this decade.

Unfortunately, Mr. Schue’s collection appeared to consist only of disco tunes and Journey. The latter of which they all agreed was probably added after Finn suggested ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ and the group had their first truly successful collaborative performance. So Kurt and Mercedes figured their presence was necessary, knowing that Rachel’s taste couldn’t be trusted anymore than their teachers. And despite their many reservations about including the beloved Quarterback in their little band of outcasts, Finn had proven to be a great asset. Not only was he full of ideas, he had enough pull within the school to swell their numbers, bringing in cheerleaders and football players alike. Plus he was often able to reign in Rachel when she got too crazy, this however, was not one of those days.

“Please Kurt,” Rachel shrieked, her voice grating in her agitation with her new friends lack of foresight. “Last week he cast us aside for an all-male middle-aged accapella group! Do you really think he can be counted on to come up with a perfect set-list for competitions?”

“I still think an all-male, middle-aged accapella group sounds like a cover for a gay orgy,” Santana put in, not taking her eyes off her locker mirror as she applied copious amounts of mascara. “But Gollum has a point."

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, the accafella’s were the best thing that ever happened to this place." Puck put in from behind them, his sudden appearance making Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes jump in alarm. “Jeez, chill already, I’m not here to mess with you ladies.”

“I am not a lady,” Kurt said, indignant. “And Mr. Schue is our faculty adviser. Maybe we should trust him?”

“Don't kid yourself, Lady Hummel," Santana shot back, looping her arm easily through Puck’s and steering him towards her next class. “Just this once, I think you should listen to the midget,” she finished before the two disappeared into the crowd.

Rachel stared after the pair for a moment, her head shaking dramatically as she turned back to Kurt and Mercedes. “So you’re not going go to _Between The Sheets_ with me?”

“We didn’t say that,” Mercedes said and Kurt rolled his eyes, annoyed with everything about Rachel, from her shrill voice to her horribly ugly reindeer sweater.

“It’s settled then, we’ll meet back here after class. We obviously need some new music and maybe a few older chart toppers. Nothing too old, obviously, but anything newer than 1979 will be an improvement at this point. We should each come up with a couple specifics in the next few hours,” Rachel said poignantly and with a very fake smile she spun on her heel and started down the hallway to her own class. Dodging out of the sight of a one of the hockey players carrying an extra large slushie cup and wearing a calculating expression.

Fearing a face-full for the cold sticky mess, Mercedes and Kurt rushed to get around the nearest corner as Kurt asked, “what have we gotten ourselves into?”

“There’s no way I’m getting in a car if she’s driving,” Mercedes pointed out, a look of panic in her eyes.

“You think I’m gonna leave the Navigator in this parking lot after hours?” Kurt shot her a look.

“Fair point, see you in biology,” she finished as she folded into the crowd, leaving Kurt at the door to his advanced French class.

A few hours later Kurt was sorting through books in his locker, Mercedes leaning casually next to him, unwilling to track down Rachel on her own. The two were deep in conversation about choice coloring for their differing skin tones when there was a harsh tug on Kurt’s arm and Rachel was squealing in his ear while pulling them both towards the parking lot. 

Mercifully she agreed that Kurt should drive, as he had the best car that she would love to drive one day, a suggestion that Kurt privately vetoed on the spot. There was no way he would ever let her, of all people, behind the wheel of his baby.

As soon as they’d all piled in and the radio clicked on, Rachel’s focus shifted back to their search for sheet music, listing off options and providing detailed opinions as though the other two were listening. She was still talking adamantly when they reached the music shop, opening the door before Kurt had even put it in park.

Outside of the car Rachel’s speech became more dramatic, her hands and arms flailing around so much that Kurt and Mercedes kept their distance for fear of being slapped.

“So, I think it’s clear we need some new releases, anything newer than 1990 is a good start but I think should we all agree on anything we get. Oh, and we should get some Broadway Classics, I’d make copies of what I have already but all my sheet music is covered in notes for my future career...”

...

Blaine is shifting through tabs of individual songs hoping to stumble on a show stopper to use for his next audition. He doesn’t have any scheduled yet, but he liked to be prepared anyway and really, he just comes to _Between The Sheets_ to get out of the house. He glances up from the endless titles when a high voice breaks through the music blaring from his headphones. It belongs to a tiny girl with dark hair wearing a bulky sweater. She's all but screaming about the merits of using Show Tunes for a Show Choir, as though her point should be obvious to everyone. The friends that follow her into the store are hunched over, their heads together, clearly embarrassed by the girl's theatrical entrance.

Blaine feels a mixture of annoyance and envy as he goes back to the papers still sifting through his fingers. Despite turning up his music in an effort to tune her out, the girls voice still blares into his consciousness, but his attention is pulled back to the group when another voice cuts off the first.

“Rachel do you honestly think everyone is just going to let you have every solo at Regionals?” A curvy black girl says, her voice petulant. Something about the girl seemed familiar to Blaine, and as he stares, trying to place her, he can’t help but overhear.

“I’ve been performing since before I could walk,” the dark haired girl said, rather pompously. “I’m clearly the best singer and we have to put our best foot forward in competitions! Besides who else would even want a solo?”

“Me,” both of her companions said together, indignant. Blaine could only see the back of the boys head, but it was shaking back and forth dramatically, clearly as exasperated as the girl next to him.

“You’re not the only one in this club with talent, Rachel!” The black girl shot at her and Blaine wondered how many times they’d had this argument. By the tone of her voice, this wasn’t the first time she’d pointed this out.

“I know that, but all the songs we’ve talked about need my voice on lead with you there to support me,” the girl called Rachel pointed out as though there could be no question.

The black girl shot a look of pure venom at the boy next to her, who had taken to shifting through the booklets of album sheet music on the wall and he shook his head again in a way that made Blaine certain the boy had just rolled his eyes dramatically. With a quiet laugh, Blaine started to turn back to his task at hand, still unable to place the black girl in his memory.

“We are not your back-up singers, Rachel Berry!” He suddenly heard her shout, causing the shorter girl to blanch as though she’d been slapped. “Look why don’t we find a couple of songs each and come back together to discuss? We need a variety anyway.”

“Fine,” Rachel said shortly and Blaine imagined her stomping her foot like a five year old. “But we have to get some Broadway!”

“We know Rachel!” The other girl said, turning away to join the boy where he was holding open a booklet for the Lady Gaga “Fame Monster” album. Blaine smiled down at his hands where he was holding the same booklet. As a charged silence covered the tiny shop, Blaine felt suddenly aware of how alone he was.

Nearly a month into the new school year he still hadn't made a single friend, most days no one talked to him at all. That coupled with the fact that no one from his old school would acknowledge him anymore, left Blaine feeling lonelier than he'd ever been in his life. He’d been one of the ones attacked, beaten and shamed for being honest about who he was, but his old friends seemed to think he was the bad guy for turning his attackers in. The group had been full of boys who were popular, athletic and well liked, while Blaine had always been a little strange but in the aftermath of that disastrous Sadie Hawkins dance, he had become a pirrah. Any association with him had become social suicide and so, with his ribs bandaged and his arm in a cast, Blaine had finished middle school without a friend to call his own.

These days he felt certain that his high school years would also be undertaken alone. So seeing this little knot of friends arguing and yet valuing each other made Blaine’s chest feel tight. He missed arguing with friends over who had the best voice for a certain solo, he missed having someone to talk to or share a glare with in the face of something annoying.

Making an effort not to let tears well up his eyes, Blaine focused again on the papers in his hands and he found he was holding a song by John Mayer titled “Waiting On The World To Change.” He couldn’t honestly say he’d ever heard the song before, but a quick scan of the piano melody along with the lyrics made him feel certain he’d found what he was looking for. Placing the crisp sheet on top of the album books in his hand, Blaine headed for the counter, shifting through his music player to the John Mayer folder and hoping he already had the song in question in his library.

Meanwhile, Kurt had taken to sorting through the stack of music Rachel had quickly torn from the shelves in hopes of weeding out some of her more questionable choices. When the door rang shut behind Blaine, the three friends took no notice of it as another argument started over which of them could truly pull of a Beyonce number. Both Kurt and Mercedes agreed the answer wasn’t Rachel “Barbra Streisand” Berry.

 

\---  
**October 2009**  
A few weeks later, Blaine is at his physical therapist office with his mother; who is chatting on the phone next to him, completely focused on her work. He’s been coming here for nearly five months, since the cast had been taken off last summer. He knew his parents couldn’t be bothered amount his injuries anymore. Both physical and emotional, because the attack at the school dance was old news and he was at a new school now anyway. So really, he should be over it, but along with leaving his attackers behind at public school, he had also left everyone he knew. Although he’d been at Dalton for two months now, he still hadn’t managed to make a single friend and it was hard, these days, not to feel like he was the one to blame for that.

“I’m hungry, what do you say we stop for some food on the way home?” Pam pipes up as she hangs up the call, her voice full of false brightness. “Your father’s still in Denver on business, so it’s just me and you, Blainey. Are you craving anything?”

“Whatever,” Blaine whispers, his eyes as downcast as his spirits. To Pam, he still looked like her little boy, though as time war on he was growing more sullen and though she hated to think it, defeated. She had never been great with words, and she couldn’t think of any advice she could give him that would make him feel better about what had happened. Still, she was proud of her son for being true to himself and annoyed with his father for being no help, still convinced that their youngest son would grow out of what he considered a phase.

“There must be something, what if we stop at Players, the sports bar. You always enjoy their hot wings.” Pam insisted, struggling to keep her voice even.

“Whatever,” Blaine said again, though his voice was barely audible as he turned to the sound of his name being called by a smiling nurse. Slouching, he followed the woman through a door to the treatment area. Pam's attention already back on her work.

Blaine sat on the hard bed indicated for him, still sulking over his own cowardice, it wasn’t just about the stupid dance or the injuries anymore. It was about him. He seemed to have left his nerve on the pavement of that parking lot and despite the fact that he knew he’d feel like crap for having ditched it, another audition for the Warblers had passed him by.

The Warblers were the cream of the crop at Dalton, the club included some of the most popular guys at the prestigious school and the group as a whole were treated like rockstars because they were such great performers. Blaine wanted to be a part of the club more than anything, to sing and dance with and for people again, to have friends. But every time a chance to audition popped up, he found himself riddled with anxiety and, though he hadn’t to admit it, fear. What if they didn’t want freaks like him? What if they laughed him out of the audition, told everyone in school to hate him? What if they hurt him like this last group of boys had?

His therapist, Jack, distracted Blaine from his thoughts when a hand appeared on his left elbow, where the most severe damage had been done, and he flinched despite himself.

“Sorry,” Jack said in the voice he clearly reserved for patients. “Didn’t mean to startle you there buddy, how have you been?”

“Fine,” Blaine said, his eyes on the rolled up mat in the corner that was slowly unraveling.

“Just fine?” Jack asked again, his voice hitting that bubbly point that meant he expected participation and he placed a weight in Blaine’s open hand. He’d done this so many times now that he knew the routine without thought, in truth he was tired of doing it. Tired of coming here, as it just served as a reminder of intense pain. Furthermore, he knew these weekly visits were an inconvenience to his mother and he hated feeling like a burden.

Over six months ago, due to a series of kicks to the chest that Blaine had tried to protect himself from, his arm had been broken in two places and his elbow fractured in at least three more. Leaving him in a cast for months and physical therapy for what seemed like years. Unable to appreciate Jack’s constantly chipper attitude, Blaine merely shrugged as Jack prodded his arm, smiling so wide it made Blaine uneasy. No one should be that happy all the time.

“Well, good news! I think we’re nearly done here, kid.” Jack said suddenly, looking him directly in the eye, Blaine squirmed at the intensity of the gaze and the optimism beaming at him. “Everything seems to be in working order again.” Jack said happily, bending Blaine’s arm back to place it on the seat next to him. Blaine figured the man was just as eager to stop seeing him as Blaine was. “Do you feel any pain?”

“No. Not in my arm,” Blaine said shaking his head.

“In your ribs?” Jack asked, a note of concern in his sugary voice.

“No my ribs are fine, I’m fine.” Blaine insistent, forcing himself to look at Jack’s face.

“Are you still seeing your therapist Blaine?” Jack asked, the concern still present in his voice.

“No, my parents don’t have time to take me,” Blaine said reasonably, then seeing the look of concern on Jack’s face he added. “I don’t need therapy anyway, I’m fine.”

“Sure you are,” Jack said, eyeing Blaine suspiciously. “Well, we’ll run the same routine as usual, make sure everything's good and I think I’d like to see you one more time. In a month, just to do a final check and if you’re good then. I’d say we’re done.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, his voice small even to his own ears.

“Now where is the ball for your hand, I had it just a minute ago.” Jack mused, looking away from his patient to scan room. “I’ll be right back. You can go ahead and lay back.”

Blaine did as he was asked, attempting to find a comfortable way of laying on the hard vinyl surface when he realized he was humming along to a commercial on TV. It was just some silly commercial for mattress’ that featured about a dozen kids. He only managed to catch a glimpse near the end, but what he saw looked like more fun than he could ever remember having in his life.

For the rest of his therapy session, while Jack had him move and twist and lift things with his arm over and over again, Blaine hummed the song from the commercial. He found that it made him feel better, the vibrations in his chest sending waves of pleasure through him, and by the end he felt more willing to take a chance.

 _Jump_ , he thought to himself and so when Jack offered him a heavier weight to lift, Blaine took it, eager to show that he was ready to put this place, this injury, this whole mess behind him and move on.

The next day, Blaine went to the Warblers directly and asked for the chance to audition, elated when the council told him that their most recent tryout had not wielded any suitable Warblers. They were more than happy to give him a shot. That was the day that Blaine Anderson became Blaine Warbler, the council's new favorite lead.

 **\----**  
**December 2009**

“This town knows nothing about fashion!" Kurt says dramatically, beyond annoyed. And Mercedes, laden down with shopping bags, rolls her eyes at him.

“I haven’t had any issues, you’re just too picky.” She says, not unkindly, “let’s go find the Orange Julius stand and take a break. Maybe we’ll get lucky and the massage chairs will be open.”

“Fine, but I am not too picky,” Kurt said, resisting the temptation to pout. “I just happen to think that a guy like myself should have something more to choose from than basketball shorts and cargo pants.”

“Fair point, we’ll go to Macy’s and you can sift through designer pants until you find some that live up to your standards. But I need my Orange Julius first,” she says linking her arm through his and steering him toward the stand.

As they wait in line, Kurt takes a moment to look around and his eyes land a large group of boys in matching blue blazers. They were the best dressed guys in the mall, besides himself of course and curious Kurt stared toward them. He was taking in the tailored pants, the pressed shirts and ties when he was jerked back by Mercedes elbowing him the ribs.

“Kurt, come on I need your help with this if I’m ever going to show up Rachel,” She was saying, intent on drawing his attention back to her.

At the moment, another voice rent the air around them and it most certainly did not come from the group of blazer wearing boys across the hall. “Lady Hummel! I should have known we’d find you here,” Santana all but screamed as she run into him, pushing him aside so she could join the line. Skipping dazedly behind her with a couple shopping bags hanging from her arms, was Brittany, oblivious to the crowd now staring at their group.

Santana quickly joined Mercedes in ranting about Rachel, though neither of them seemed to be working towards any sort of resolution and Kurt turned to search for the group of boys. He spotted them on the other side of the pavilion, circled together, their heads bent in conversation and Kurt felt a pang of longing. He loved his girlfriend's, between Mercedes, the cheerios and yes, even Rachel, he had never had more awesome, or better friends. And yet as he watched the group of guys huddled together he wished, not for the first time, that he had another guy to talk to. Someone who understood him, someone who knew how it felt to be a flamboyant gay teenager in Hicktown, Ohio.

...

Blaine was in his element, at the center and somehow pulling attention as naturally as his brother. He felt humbled by his new social status as a Warbler, never having had friends who insisted on his inclusion. Three weeks ago at their first assembly performance of the new year Blaine had been featured on three of the four songs, and the student population had taken notice of him. Furthermore, the Warblers themselves had taken to treating him as a dear friend, eager to involve him in even the most trivial decisions. It was the best he’d ever felt in his life, being part of a group of boys his own age who seemed to want nothing more than to incorporate Blaine into their ranks.

With Christmas around the corner, the Warblers had been tasked with an age old tradition. The Semi-Annual Dalton Christmas Concert. Every year the event was hosted either by The Warblers or by the cheerleaders from their sister school, Crawford Country Day. Plus it featured the teachers now timeless rendition of “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.”

The hosts were tasked with rounding off the program with a solo, a dance number and a medley of beloved Christmas tunes to get everyone in the spirit.

“I think we’re all agreed that Blaine should take the solo,” Wes was saying over the torrent of voices shouting ideas into the air. “He houses the best range and the most ideal voice for the circumstances, so the real question is song choice.”

A note of agreement rang collectively through the group, causing Blaine’s face to burn and he glanced around their corner of the mall, feeling both embarrassed and pleased. They had found a clear space for conversation in the pavilion area that housed a large book store, an Orange Julius stand and collection of kisok’s full of items you never knew you needed.

“I’ll do whatever the group wants,” Blaine said when he realized everyone was staring at him. “But shouldn’t the lead be someone who knows the show?”

“That won’t matter, it’s just a concert and your voice is made for the glass auditorium,” David countered, his hand landing fondly on Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine stared at David for a moment, vaguely registering all the heads shaking in agreement behind him. Blaine however, still wasn’t convinced he was the best man for the job, “Guys, you can’t be serious. I’ve been a Warbler for less than a month.”

“Don’t say that,” Trent cut in, aghast. “You’ve always been a Warbler, you just didn’t know it yet.”

“That’s right!” Nick shouted and the entire group burst into speech,

“Okay guys, I get it and of course I’ll do it,” Blaine shouted over the turmoil of voices. As the group quieted down again, Blaine’s voice lowered to match, “I just don’t want to like, step on any toes here.”

“You’re not, like I said we all agreed, your’s is the best voice for the solo and probably the dance number too. Plus you’ll be featured in the medley, naturally,” Wes piped up, looking as though he wished he had a gavel in his hand. “But we need to focus, guys! We need to find holiday ties, we need to finalize the music and we need to work out a plan for the decorations. The stage needs to be festive but not tacky, remember we’re Warblers. There’s a standard we have to be mindful of, we are gentlemen with class. So lets break off into groups, does anyone want to take control of the decorations?”

Trent and Dave both raise their hands, then spotting each other they both nodded, “we’ll do it together. Whoever wants to help with the decorations can follow myself and my co-captain to Christmas Time.” Dave exclaimed, gesturing to Trent to join him just outside the circle and several others followed. The group already talking adamantly about the classiest color choices and some additional shops to check out.

“Alright and I take it you guys are the tie group,” Wes continued, nodding toward a huddle of guys who had started pointing out the various shops that might fulfill their search. “Great, oh sorry Blaine but I need you for the music, and Tommy. You two with me, as well as anyone else who wants to. Alright, does everyone know their focus?”

Nodding in assent at the council members, the separate groups broke off until Blaine was alone with Wes and Tommy.

“Orange Julis?” Wes asked with a look at Tommy.

“You know it,” Tommy said and swinging a backpack onto his back he headed across the pavilion, Wes and Blaine following behind.

Just as they reached the stand a pretty blonde girl popped out of nowhere, right in front of them, cutting Blaine off so suddenly that he nearly tripped into her.

“O, Sorry!” She chirped, “Hu, you guys match. How fun!”

The tone of the girls voice confused Blaine, was she making fun of them? Did she not see the school logo on their chests? With a high pitched giggle the girl skipped off toward a group people who hadn’t seemed to notice her absence as they walked in the direction of Macy’s.

 

\----  
**April 2010**

Breadsticks was packed, noisy and stuffy on a spring evening when it’s too hot to use the heater but too cold for the air conditioner to kick on. Kurt was staring at his own brooding face in the dark window as his father gushed over something sports related with Finn. When Kurt had introduced his father to Carol he had not anticipated the relationship that his father would form with Finn, though in hindsight he felt like he should have.

Despite the fact that he knew his father loved him, he couldn’t help but feel cheated of the chance to be a son who shared his father’s interests. A son like Finn Hudson. Popular, Perfect, Star Quarterback Finn Hudson.

 _How could I ever have found him attractive?_ Kurt thought, his eyes darting between Finn and his father. They had not come here tonight to discuss defensive tactics or the best runners in the league. This was supposed to be about what happened, about what Finn had said and about what would happen next, now that it was clear Kurt and Finn could not share a room. Or possibly even the same house.

Kurt turned back to the window, but as his eyes passed Carole’s he knew she saw the anguish he was feeling. A moment later the sternness in her voice silenced both Burt and Finn.

“I may be wrong,” Carol was clearly annoyed. “But I think our living arrangements are more important than your fantasy football league.”

“Oh, right, of course,” Burt said and when his eyes returned to Finn they mirrored the distrust Kurt felt.

“Look, I didn’t,” Finn started defensively. “It just slipped out, I mean I wasn’t talking _about_ Kurt.”

“Just my stuff,” Kurt put in, rather helpfully he thought.

“Well honestly, how do you expect me to live in a room like that? I’m a dude, Kurt.” Finn demanded, throwing his arms up in exasperation. 

“So am I,” Kurt pointed out his voice clipped with anger.

“Ya but I’m like, a dude dude and you’re..” Finn insisted, his voice pleading now.

“A faggy dude?” Kurt offered accusingly.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Finn shook his head, as though this should have been clear to anymore. “You know I didn’t, and I mean, it’s not exactly comfortable for me, ya know, living with a guy who has a crush on me.”

 “Don’t flatter yourself, Frankenteen,” Kurt squawked, his voice high with irritation and embarrassment.

“Kurt, name-calling is what landed us here, and Finn. We need you to see the real problem here." Burt put in, his voice calm but stern in a way that Finn was not used to, but Kurt knew. “Your use of that word in our home leads me to wonder how often you use it. Do you call my son that at school, when parents aren’t around to hear it?”

“No!” Finn insisted, his voice an octave too high for the setting.

“He doesn’t bully me at school anymore, dad.” Kurt offered truthfully.

“What do you mean anymore?” Carole’s voice rent the air, loud enough that other patrons turned to look at their group. “Are you a bully, Finn?”

Finn had the good grace to blush, his eyes on the table, “I guess we used to throw a bunch of kids into the dumpster before school, Kurt included. But after we joined Glee Club we stopped doing that stuff, or at least I did.”

“By we you mean you and Noah?” Carole asked, her voice short and clipped with anger. Finn just nodded, refusing to meet his mother’s glare. “You were not raised to be cruel, Finn Hudson.”

The table was silent for a long moment as Finn stared at his mother, clearly at a loss for what to say to defend his behavior.

“Wait a minute,” Burt suddenly spoke, his voice both curious and angry. “Did you help Puck glue all my garden furniture to our roof last year?”

Despite the thick air of anger around them, Finn laughed, "no, but I heard that was really fun.” He turned to Burt, clearly hoping for appreciation.

“It was not fun for me when I had to pay for the damage you kids caused,” Burt pointed out, his voice stern.

“Honestly Finn, these are the things your friends get up to?” Carol added, indigent.

“It was just a joke,” Finn insisted, a note of laughter still present in his voice. “Puck appreciates a good joke, ya know, he didn’t hurt anyone. They were just having a bit of....”

“Yes fun, you said that,” Carol’s voice was angry now, and Finn blanched beside Kurt at the scorching look on her face. “But unfortunately for you, fun is a thing of the past in your life because you are grounded, forever.”

...

Several tables away Blaine sat across from his father, pushing the barely touched salad in front of him around his plate. Distracted by a family conversation that kept getting louder, the mother’s face was red with anger and the father looked beside himself. More to avoid conversation with his father than anything, Blaine tried to determine the nature of the argument and was therefore annoyed when his father’s voice broke through his concentration.

“So I really think it makes the most sense for us to sell the restoration,” His father was saying, his eyes on the spaghetti he was twirling around a fork. “We’ll add the money to your college fund, I’d rather you not work during the school year anyway.”

As a freshman in high school, Blaine was years away from college, but his father had been talking about it since the day he finished elementary school. Mostly, Blaine thought his father longed for the day when his last and most disappointing son, would be out of his house for good.

"Whatever you think is best, dad," Blaine said, downcast. He loved Cherry, the 57 Chevy he and his father had restored to perfect condition. Both of them had worked hard on it for over a year, but the real purpose of the project had not been fulfilled. Blaine and his father still had a lot of baggage between them and Blaine was still gay. He supposed he should have expected this suggestion, owning the car no longer benefited his father.

"Even you said you wouldn't feel right driving it," his father's voice was held a faint note of excitement that only happened when he was talking about money. So Blaine expected his next words, "we'll find a collector, make bank off some idiot."

Blaine nodded, his mind wandering back to the other table, where the father had just stopped an argument from escalating between the two boys. A great wave of envy passed over Blaine in the echoing silence of his own table, where his father had turned predictably back to his cell phone. He felt that he would give anything to have a family he could fight with, a family who encouraged him to share his feelings and allowed him to disagree with their opinions, but that had never been the case in his family.

"You're right," Blaine broke the silence, turning his attention back to his father."It makes the most sense to sell the car and maybe we use the money to get me a more practical car."

"Great idea son!" His father said at the exact moment the waitress appeared with their second course. Typical, Blaine thought as his father laid aside his paper to take hold of his knife and fork. "We'll make it happen, are you going to eat?"

**\---**

**August 2010**

It’s the last day of summer and Kurt knows he should be having fun, he loves Six Flags but today the lines seem longer than normal. The sun seems hotter than usual and he’s sure he’s getting a sunburn just standing here. Plus his so called friends keep disappearing when he turns a corner. So it’s with an annoyed smile that he spots Finn at a concession being hounded by Rachel over god knows what. He’s making his way towards them when the sound of music reaches his ears and surprisingly it’s not the usual cringe worthy vocals that typically fill the air of the amusement park.

Automatically, it seems, his feet steer him towards the stage that he’s sure the music is coming from, intent on seeing the owner of that magical voice. He’s stalled in his pursuit by the a tiny train crossing, taping his foot impatiently as the song winds down. So he’s practically running when the path is cleared again, tripping in his haste.

But by the time he reaches the stage the band is clearing off, the singers already gone and the crowd dispersing with impressed smiles on their faces. Stamping a foot in annoyance, Kurt turns to find Mercedes staring at him, laughter on her face behind the snow cone in her hand.

“What?” Kurt shot at her, his voice betraying his annoyance.

“As your friend, I am allowed to laugh when you nearly trip over your own feet,” Mercedes said the laughter still present in her voice.

“Yes, of course,” Kurt said, annoyed as he turned back to the empty stage, his disappointment with the day growing deeper.

On stage, Blaine’s head was peeking between the curtains, beside himself at the reception he received from the parks goers and the ecstatic adrenaline coursing through his body. Last summer he’d been confined to bed rest while the breaks in this ribs healed and the bruises faded and part of him had started to believe he would never get to be here again.

His fear had so greatly outweighed every other feeling, including his love of the stage but now he knew he would never let that feeling overpower him again. He belonged on that stage and nothing was ever going to stand in his way of that again.

"You coming, Blaine?" One of his co-stars called from the back of the tent and Blaine grabbed his bag. Tossing it over his shoulder as he went to join his friends.


	2. Futures (s2 E 6,9,10,11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This piece contains some missing scenes from episodes 206, 209, 210 and 211 - this is written as glimpse's into their futures...

  **Futures** -

_**206** _

Kurt stood clapping in a sea of blazers, transfixed by the boy in front of him. He had just witnessed what was, hands down, one of his favorite performances of all time. He hadn't even really liked the song before now, but hearing it in Blaine's flawless voice the words had taken on a whole new meaning and despite having just met the prep school boy, Kurt knew he'd fallen hard.

It wasn't long before Blaine caught sight of Kurt again and he made his way over, a soft smile coloring his cheeks. "So what did you think?" He asked, ignoring the curious eyes that had followed him.

"You guys are really good, better than any of the teams we competed against last year." Kurt said slightly breathlessly before he remembered his cover story. "I mean…"

"Thanks," Blaine laughed, he clearly knew that Kurt shouldn't be there. Probably had already guessed where he'd come from and why, but he just smiled as he said. "I have to run to class, but could you meet for coffee later? Here?"

"Sure, I.. Of course," Kurt figured that coffee was just a euphemism for a beat down. Which as a spy he had rightfully earned, but he really wanted to talk to Blaine more. So he agreed and after trading phone numbers, Kurt quickly left the campus, feeling that more had changed in the last hour than he'd anticipated.

...

"So who is he?" Wes asked as the room cleared out, all the boys headed to different classrooms. "What was he doing here?"

"His name's Kurt," Blaine said without looking at his friends. "I don't know where he's from but I asked him to come have coffee with us later. We can all ask him then."

"He's obviously from McKinley," David said, absently, tossing a crumpled up bunch of paper in the trash across the room. "And he's got some serious heart eyes for our frontman."

"This is true," Wes agreed with a light laugh. "I wasn't even the one he was watching and I could feel it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked, confused by their sideways looks.

"I'm sure you know, you already got his number…" Wes said suggestively, bumping Blaine's shoulder with his own.

"What? That was for the team… " Blaine insisted, the tone of his voice rising enough to give him away. In truth it had been for the team, mostly, but Blaine had also felt a connection with the guy that he wanted to explore.

"Sure it was," David said, throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "No judgement man, he's cute."

"I…" Blaine stammered, blushing to his hairline.

"Ya and by the look on his face I'd say…" David began, still eyeing Blaine lewdly.

"Oh would you two stop it," Blaine interrupted, annoyed. "You do this to me about every guy we meet and in case you haven't noticed we go to an all boys school. I got his number so we could talk to him. It's not my fault that he's kind of incredibly gorgeous."

"I knew it!" Wes howled, pushing Blaine in his enthusiasm, causing him to stumble on his feet. "We'll be planning your wedding in no time."

"I said shut up," Blaine stammered, annoyed at the blush that crept to his ears as he slouched out from under David's arm and headed away from them towards class.

…

For the next week Kurt couldn't get Blaine out of his mind and it was glorious. Every hour seemed to bring on a new text conversation interspersed with lovely words of encouragement that put a new skip in Kurt's step. He really liked this guy, probably more than he should so early on, but he couldn't talk himself out of the crush. Plus, Blaine was caring and generous, an amazing listener and a skilled performer with a great sense of humor and the cutest face Kurt had ever seen. He figured he couldn't really be blamed for the fantasies forming in his mind.

The previous day he had gone back to Dalton for coffee and ended up spilling his heart out to Blaine, who unlike all his other friends, actually took Kurt seriously. He knew what Kurt was going through and instead of brushing it off, he gave Kurt some options. Run away or stand up for himself and while Kurt Hummel wasn't the running away kind, he thought he wouldn't mind running away to Dalton, if for nothing else than Blaine.

* * *

...

_**209** _

By the time sectionals came around, Kurt was no longer a part of the New Directions, and he entered the competition season feeling torn. He hadn't been at Dalton long, hardly a week and while he wanted his team to win, in many ways he didn't know which team he belonged to.

As it turned out the New Directions tied with the Warblers and Kurt was overwhelmed with joy that both he and his friends got to celebrate moving on to Regionals.

Kurt and Blaine made an appearance at both of the parties that followed, happy to share the win and excited for the prospect of another full competition season. The Dalton party took place in a small common room they often used for rehearsals and was rather quiet, with cliques of boys huddled in separate corners in various discussion. When they entered the room everyone started clapping loudly and Kurt stood back to join in as Blaine hushed everyone and insisted he couldn't do it without them. The moment the turmoil died down Blaine was scanning the crowd in search of Kurt and shaking hands with his fellow Warblers, humbled by their praise, he returned to Kurt's side.

After a short conversation with the council, they left together with smiles on their faces, ignoring the looks the guys were shooting their way.

"You really were great, ya know?" Kurt said as they turned down a dim hallway, his eyes on Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said, still blushing. "It was a fun competition and I'm glad both teams get to advance, the New Directions are really good. I don't get why they bothered to send a spy, they hardly need the leg up."

"Well strictly speaking they didn't exactly send me, per say." Kurt admitted, his face coloring and spotting the inquisitive look on Blaine's face, he elaborated. "That week the New Directions were doing a girls vs. boys assignment and the guys hated all my suggestions so to get rid of me Puck said I should go check out the competition. I don't think he meant for me to take him seriously."

"Then why did you come?" Blaine asked as they pushed through a set of doors and stepped into the dark parking lot.

"Curiosity," Kurt shrugged, thankful that Blaine couldn't see the sheepish look on his face.

"Well now, what about an all boys prep school could have possibly interested you?" Blaine teased as they reached Kurt's truck and both filed in, laughing.

...

Awhile later when they showed up in the choir room the New Directions yelled with excitement, surrounding the pair in a giant hug.

"You guys were so great!" Brittany screamed, her voice loud against Kurt's ear.

"Thanks Britt, you guys were awesome," He hugged her and met Santana's eyes. "That solo was amazing."

"Naturally," She shrugged, pushing Puck off her back and effectively scattering the group. "Are you two dating yet? You go everywhere together."

"We're friend's Santana," Kurt said, blushing hard as the rest of the group milled around them, introducing themselves to Blaine and slapping Kurt on the back.

"Speaking of amazing solo's, Blaine," Puck was saying and Rachel shot him a scathing look. "You killed up there dude, kudos."

"Thanks," Blaine said in a small voice, blushing deeply. "It's nice of you all to have us."

"Hey man, you brought our Kurt around," Mercedes said, shoving Puck aside to engulf Blaine in a tight hug. "Thanks, it wouldn't be the same without him."

Blaine smiled over her shoulder at Kurt and he felt his heart sore. While he and Blaine were just friends, Kurt was nursing a severe crush on the boy who seemed hell bent on giving Kurt anything he wanted. The two remained close together as they made their rounds, greeting Kurt's friends and shaking hands as though he'd been away for months rather than a few short days. The only person who seemed averse to Blaine's presence was Finn, who was clearly annoyed and refused to even acknowledge his brother or his new friend.

They decided to make their exit when Mr. Schue showed up, dipping out a side door as Kurt whispered encouragement to a very forlorn Rachel who seemed preoccupied and unwilling to join in with celebrations. During the drive home Kurt was worried about her, but singing along to the radio with Blaine took a front seat and they were both smiling when they pulled up beside Blaine's car at Dalton.

* * *

…

_**210** _

Blaine's audition for the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular went off without a hitch and he was offered the part almost immediately. He rushed to meet Kurt afterward to share the news, certain that he wouldn't have gotten the part without his help.

When he spotted Kurt waiting for him at the Lima Bean he flung his arms around Kurt's neck, elated to have his friend with him to celebrate. Strictly speaking they had never hugged before, unless you counted the pass around hugs that everyone got after winning at Sectionals. For a moment they both froze, the charged air around them seemed to lock them together.

When Kurt pulled back his eyes caught Blaine's, which were dancing excitedly and he had to actively stop himself from leaning down for a kiss. The impulse had been growing stronger ever since they'd practiced the flirty duet for Blaine's audition and Kurt had a moment to wonder how much longer he could stop himself from acting on his feelings. They ordered coffees to go and decided to walk around the small town in the falling snow so they could talk in peace.

"I'm so happy for you Blaine, when's the show?" Kurt was saying as they bundled themselves against the cold.

"It's next weekend, I have three rehearsals this week with some girl named Wendy," Blaine answered, still smiling. "I saw her audition a few people before me, she's got nothing on you. It's a real shame,"

"Maybe someday we can perform a duet like that," Kurt said simply, blushing at the thought as they made their way outside. "It was fun helping you rehearse anyway."

"I can't thank you enough for that," Blaine said putting a hand on Kurt's arm, causing him to stop in his tracks. "I haven't sang that song in years and without your help I don't think I could've been ready. So thank you again."

"Anytime you need a girl voice, I'm your man." Kurt smiled, he had loved every second of helping Blaine rehearse. The song, the playful flirting that could be written off as acting, everything about it seemed to be etched in his memory.

Snickering they both turned a corner and dipped into the music store to warm up, the coffee's growing cold in their frozen hands.

"Maybe we can go through it again? Now that I have the part…" Blaine suggested hopefully and Kurt's heart sped up.

"Anything I can do to help," He muttered, busying himself with a pile of sheet music to hide his blush.

"Great, let's say my place tomorrow?" Blaine asked hopefully, his eyebrows raised. "We can hang out afterward, work on homework or whatever."

"Sounds great," Kurt smiled as he pulled a page of music from a folder and started reading through it.

"I'm so happy you're at Dalton, Kurt. It's just.." Blaine muttered, suddenly, pressing his shoulder against Kurt's. "It's great to have a friend."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat but, catching Blaine's eye he smirked, "You have a lot of friends, Blaine.

"Not like you," Blaine said smiling and for a moment they stared at each other, unable to name the feeling between them. "I don't really need anything here, do you?"

"Not really," Kurt said, putting the page back and eyeing on a songbook for the Katy Perry album he now loved. "We can just head back, it's getting dark."

"Probably best," Blaine said, looking out the large windows to the fading sky. They discarded their coffee cups in the bin just outside the shop as they turned back the way the came, talking lightly about school and the Warblers as the town grew darker around them. By the time they reached their cars it was nearly pitch black and Kurt had to fumble through his bag to find his keys.

"So let's say 11 tomorrow?" Blaine asked, pulling his own keys from the pocket of his coat.

"Perfect," Kurt said finally pulling his keys from the depths of his bag. "I'll be there, and Blaine. Congrats again on getting the part."

Blaine smiled widely and again he flung his arms around Kurt's neck, "thank you." He whispered, his breath brushing across Kurt's skin made him shiver against the cold air around them. "I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Yea," Kurt muttered as Blaine pulled away, his heart bursting from his chest. "See you at 11."

They both got into their cars and as the engines' turned they waved, unable to wipe the smiles off their faces.

* * *

_**...** _

_**211** _

As the new semester at Dalton started, Kurt still didn't really feel like he belonged. The Warblers practices mainly consisted of Blaine singing while the rest of the group do-whooped behind him and he found himself missing the New Directions more every day.

While he and Blaine had developed a great friendship, he hardly knew anyone else at his new school. At McKinley he had all his girlfriends, plus the guys and his brother. And the fact was he missed his daily gossip sessions with Rachel and Mercedes.

He spent a great deal of his free time driving between home and school, where he felt more oppressed than he'd ever been in his life. All his favorite clothes sat untouched in the back of his closet where everyday he put on the same blazer and tie, the only thing that changed was the severity of his white shirt. He missed being able to express himself, he missed having the chance to sing in class, he even missed vying for solos that he'd never get.

On this day Blaine found Kurt in the library pouring over a difficult science paper, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hey," He said as he reached the table and Kurt's eyes darted up, looking somewhat frantic. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said quickly turning back to the paper, desperate to finish his thought. Feeling Blaine's eyes on him, he added, "I just can't seem to get caught up in this subject, it's so much different than the coursework at McKinley."

"I would offer to help but as you're a year ahead of me, I'm afraid I would do more harm than good." Blaine said, taking a seat across from Kurt

"Thanks, it's the thought that counts right?" Kurt smirked, flipping a page in his textbook to check a fact.

"That's what they say." Blaine shrugged and for a moment they sat in silence, Kurt's pen flashing across the paper. Noticing that Kurt's hand was shaking, his shoulder hunched, Blaine leaned across the table and covered Kurt's hand with his own. "Is something else bothering you?"

"What?" Kurt muttered, his gaze snapping to his hand wrapped in Blaine's fingers. An electric current seemed to pulse through his body at the touch and he had to shake himself before he could answer. "Oh, It's nothing."

"If it's bothering you, it's not nothing." Blaine shook his head, pulling back to lean against the chair, his eyes on Kurt.

Sighing Kurt set down his pencil and sat back in the chair, glancing up at the concern on Blaine's face. For a moment he considered his words, he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but Blaine had asked so he decided to be honest. "I really don't feel like I fit in here, Blaine."

"Why Not?" Blaine said at once, his expression curious.

"Honestly, I really miss my clothes," Kurt admitted, embarrassed. "It's hard to feel like myself in the uniform, and I've been working on this paper for days, I just want it done."

"Been there," Blaine nodded, with a soft smile. "It took me awhile to get used to the uniform too, and I still miss my bowties."

"It does make for a nice change, not being pushed into lockers and threatened every other day," Kurt said, his eyes snapping back to his paper as he finished, ashamed of his next words. "But I can't help feeling like I ran away and I didn't want to have to do that."

"Your life was in danger, Kurt." Blaine pointed out with a touch of concern. "No one judges you for protecting yourself from those neanderthals."

"I know," Kurt said, though a part of him knew that Rachel, at least, blamed him for leaving the New Directions short a member mere days before Sectionals and she now refused to speak to him about anything related to the show choir.

"We should do something this weekend," Blaine piped up, breaking Kurt from his thought. "Something fun."

"There's a new show at the playhouse I'd like to see," Kurt mused, smiling at Blaine despite himself.

"Perfect, it's a date," Blaine smiled back, and then he blushed fiercely. "Well not a date, but..."

He was saved by the bell ringing overhead and Kurt hastily packed his things back into his bag. Bouncing up next to Blaine he offered his elbow, "friends can go on dates." He said with a wink and together they made their way out of the library, splitting apart at the doorway in the directions of their classes.


	3. Friendship (S2 E 6,7,8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains missing Scenes from Season 2 Episodes 6, 7 and 8

**2.06**

_COURAGE_

It was the last text message Blaine had sent to Kurt and he'd been staring at the letters for what felt like hours because Kurt hadn't responded. To be fair, they had just met a yesterday and he was probably being insane, or so he kept telling himself but Blaine was worried about the advice he'd given to Kurt. Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to advise someone else to follow his own desires. 

When the phone rang in his hands, Blaine jumped, startled and fumbled to answer the call from Kurt.

"Hello, Blaine?" Kurt's voice was frantic and Blaine's heart dropped. "I'm sorry…" Kurt stuttered, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know who else to call. I… there's no _way_ I can tell my father about this … I mean _god_ he would… god…" Blaine heard Kurt's hand smack over his mouth as he mumbled, broken, and close to sobbing. "I know we just met and we don't know each other or anything, but I don't have um, I can't … he just … no, oh god no…"

Blaine's heart sank further. "Kurt, calm down, it's fine. Are you alright? What happened? Did he… Did he hurt you?" Blaine asked as he sat on the edge of his bed, his legs suddenly shaking beneath him.

Kurt thought for a moment before he spoke, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He thought of his father's heart again, going to his father simply wasn't an option. He thought of Mercedes, Rachel and Finn but he couldn't very well tell any of them, and what would he even say to explain, it's not like any of them paid any attention to David's harassment. He couldn't go to Puck or Sam… or even Tina, because then Mike would find out and Kurt couldn't just Out David like that to his teammates, it wouldn't be right.

"No... he um, he didn't, but...he, uh… he kissed me," Kurt stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper & laced with disgust as he tried again to calm down. "I was yelling at him to back off and leave me alone and he…he just grabbed my face and..."

"Oh…" Blaine could hear the shock in his own voice, but rationally, he thought he understood. A face like Kurt's would make anyone swoon, especially some jock hiding in the closet, forced to see that face every day. For a moment Blaine thought of how nice it would be to see Kurt's face every day, he really was very handsome. Then he remembered the situation and scoffed though the phone.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, barely audible, "What am I supposed to do?" Blaine could tell Kurt's hand was still muffling his voice but the broken sobs seemed to be dying away.

"Well," Blaine said, sitting on the word for a moment to think as Kurt calmed down. "I'd say you need to talk to him, clearly he's um, confused… but not alone, Kurt. Do not approach him alone again… um, let's see… I have a long lunch block tomorrow. I'll drive to Lima and…"

"You'd… You'd do that?" Kurt interrupted, his voice breaking, astonished but clear.

"Of course" Blaine answered without thought. "You drove all the way to Westerville, how bad could it be? Besides I've had my license for all of, like ten days now and I have yet to leave the city, this is the perfect excuse."

Kurt sneered, "As you may recall, I was meant to be spying." He pointed out, a sigh in his voice as all he took another deep breath and finally started his car before easing out of the McKinley High parking lot.

"And what did you tell your teammates about the Warblers?" Blaine asked condescendingly, convinced of the answer.

"Well nothing… I mean, I should never have listened to Puck in the first place...and I… I was really just curious…" Kurt's nervous voice trailed off.

"Just curious? About an all-boys private school in Ohio, what could possibly interest you there? And you're not much of a spy are you, if you kept all the Katy Perry-esq perfection to yourself?" Blaine joked, relieved to hear Kurt chuckle dryly through his tears. But he cut off in a rush, "Wait… you know someone named Puck?"

"Ya…" Kurt answered with a small smile in his voice. "Well technically his name is Noah, but it would be wrong to call him that. He's Puckerman, or Puck, if you met him you'd know what I mean."

"Seriously Puck's real name is _Noah_? O that's classic, I have got to tell Wes and David that," Blaine jeered, his voice full of amused shock and bewilderment.

"Wait, you know Puckerman?" Kurt quirked, his voice cracking with astonished laughter.

"Not really, I know of him, I guess. He's kind of friends with some of the seniors at Dalton," Blaine said because he couldn't very well admit that he knew Puck from Fight Club.

"He's actually a great guy, which is so weird for me to say considering he was throwing me in dumpsters and trying to give me swirlies a year ago." Kurt mused, his voice growing brighter still.

"What changed him?" Blaine asked sounding impressed.

"He joined our Glee Club, I imagine at the time he did so to be closer to Quinn and the baby," Kurt explained as he turned onto his driveway and cut the engine.

"You attend a very _interesting_ school don't you?" Blaine pointed out with a note of mocking in his voice.

"Only when Puck is around," Kurt laughed again, realizing just how true that statement was. "It was so weird when he was in juvie a few weeks back, like the school was almost quiet."

Blaine's laugh through the phone made Kurt's heart skip a beat as he got out of his car and it made him feel suddenly warm. He realized he was smiling hugely as he made his way to the mail box, an accomplishment he would have thought impossible barely twenty minutes ago and it was all because of the boy on the other end of the line.

"O! Fabulous!" Kurt's voice was suddenly bright and happy, a sound Blaine had yet to hear.

"What?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"O… I just got a magazine in the mail," Kurt explained his voice excited. "Reading the new Vogue cover to cover is sure to make my night!"

Blaine smiled into his phone, fidgeting slightly as he blushed while he spoke. "I noticed your clothes yesterday, mainly because you weren't in uniform but I figured you must be into fashion. I miss it, being able to wear what I want instead of being stuck in the same clothes every day. I have an extensive collection of bowties that are simply going to waste, it's not right."

"I don't know if I'd be able to handle someone taking away my wardrobe" Kurt admitted in a considering tone and both boys laughed. "At least the blazers aren't so bad," he added and Blaine snorted.

"O please," Blaine managed. "You and I both know the Blazers are the worst part."

"That red and blue together is truly a travesty," Kurt admitted, shrugging his way into the house.

"Kurt!" The voice came through the phone in an octave at least fifteen decimals lower than the boy he was talking to and Blaine stopped, choking off the laugh in his throat;, suddenly wary.

Blaine waited as a few muffled words were exchanged before Kurt's voice returned to the phone.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt questioned, "I need to go help with dinner…"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow around 12:30 then?" Blaine asked glancing at the clock, surprised to find that it was nearly six.

"I can't thank you enough…" Kurt said, voice heavy.

"Honestly Kurt, it's no problem at all, I'm happy to help," Blaine said with another smile as they exchanged goodbyes and the call disconnected.

* * *

**Lunch after they confronted Dave: 2.06**

"So, what year are you?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt slid into an open booth with their drinks. The tiny Diner on the main strip in Lima was crowded for lunchtime but they were clearly the youngest two people in the building.

"I'm a junior, you?" Kurt said, hoping his voice didn't betray his nerves. He had met Blaine less than a week ago and already this guy had helped him, stood up for him, been there for him in a way that no one else had ever been, and now they were sharing a meal together. He felt giddy and excited but also, foolish and childish for all the hopes he had already placed on the boy sitting across from him.

"Sophomore," Blaine answered automatically, taking a drink of his soda.

"If you don't mind my asking," Kurt began cautiously, not sure the best way to approach the question he'd been desperate to ask. "How old were you when you came out?"

"Well, I was a freshmen," Blaine thought for a second, "it was like October or November I guess, so just over a year ago. What about you?" He asked plainly curious.

"I came out last year at the end of September," Kurt stated without thought. Surprised by how easy it was to talk to Blaine, especially about something so personal. "I told my friend Mercedes first and then I told my father."

"How did he take it?" Blaine asked curiously, his eyes growing wider as the ghost of a frown flitted across his face.

"Well…" in hindsight the conversation made Kurt laugh, "I said 'I'm gay' and he said 'I know…"

"Wow!" Blaine breathed, impressed as some new emotion Kurt didn't recognize broke across his features.

"Apparently he's known since I was three," Kurt explained with a shrug, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"And he's like, cool with it?" Blaine asked his voice quiet, stiff. His wide brown eyes seemed glued to Kurt's face. Kurt blushed at Blaine's level of attention.

"He doesn't love the idea or anything and we've had a few bumps in the road," Kurt went on fidgeting in his seat. "But we've always been really close. He says that it's my job to be who I am and it's his job to love me."

Blaine sat frozen for a moment, eyes impossibly wider as his face betrayed the flood of emotions coursing through his body. This time Kurt noticed, "Your father, he's not?"

"No," Blaine's voice escaped him in a much harsher tone than he'd intended, he cleared his throat before continuing; his voice calm but bitter. "My Father is not okay with my sexuality in any way. He's not really okay with me most of the time, but the fact that I like guys was just the cherry on top...Besides, he already has his perfect prize son."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"My mother supports me as best she can… but she says she doesn't _get_ it," Blaine said, his voice and manners suddenly exasperated.

"Family," Kurt offered, searching for a way to change the subject.

Blaine just nodded, his attention on his glass of soda.

"How many siblings do you have?" Kurt asked a moment later.

"Just Cooper, he's older than me, like a lot older. Over eight years so we're not close or anything." Blaine said with a smirk, his brother was a complicated topic. "He can be kind of a tool, my brother. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Not really, I just have Finn. His mother is dating my father & we go to school together." Kurt explained, "Carole and my Dad have been dating for like a year so we're… like a family I guess."

"That's kinda cool," Blaine broke in, intrigued.

"Ya, it's good now, at first it was weird…" Kurt continued before he realized this topic of conversation could not lead to anything good. "I expect my dad will marry Carole soon enough anyway. And Finn's a good guy, bit of a dolt sometimes, he spends way too much time yelling at football games."

"Well we're all guilty of that," Blaine offered with a sly smile.

Kurt gave Blaine a sheepish look, shrugging and rolling his eyes slightly.

"Or not, Blaine laughed.

"Not really into sports myself, though I was kicker on the school football team for about a week last year," Kurt said, expecting the response.

Blaine stared at him for a moment, his mouth falling open in surprise.

"Hey don't stereotype me!" Kurt shot back , exaggerating his natural flamboyance before breaking into a laugh that Blaine joined.

"Why'd you quit?" Blaine asked once they both caught their breath.

"The helmet did horrible things to my hair," Kurt pointed out as though it were both extremely obvious and unforgivably offensive.

Blaine snorted another loud laugh. "I imagine, I love football but I prefer to watch than play. I'm much too small for contact sports."

Kurt smiled, nodding in agreement; "And I'm far too pretty," He resolved matter-of-factly, blushing fiercely by the time Blaine's roaming eyes met his.

"Which is why I'm here, apparently," Blaine offered with a wink and his foot hit Kurt's playfully under the table. Kurt's stomach swooped in a way that he'd never experienced, he attempted to hide his smile behind his glass of tea but when Blaine spoke again the smile snapped quickly off Kurt's face.

"I'm sorry about that guy, Kurofsky, stealing your first kiss like that… that's, really lame."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head to try and clear it; "I can only hope he will leave me alone now, but something tells me he won't," Kurt said, his eyes on the table. When he really thought of how his first kiss had been with that meat-heat, it made him sick to his stomach. Sixteen years of waiting for it, dreaming of it, imagining what it might be like and in the end, it wasn't even with a guy he liked or had ever wanted to kiss. It wasn't romantic or sweet or even good, it was hard and mean and dirty in a way that made Kurt uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Probably not, considering he's got a big gay crush on you," Blaine said playfully after a moment, a note of concern hidden beneath the amusement in his voice.

"Ewwwwww, that is so disturbing, I can't even handle it. Just _no_ ," Kurt couldn't help but physically cringe at the thought, the very idea made him wince. Not only was Dave apparently hiding in the closet, as gay as Kurt; but he was also, apparently attracted to Kurt. "He is not my type!" Kurt insisted loudly, his hands flying out defensively as Blaine cracked a smile and then Kurt was giggling. They were both still laughing when the server appeared with their sandwiches.

They spent the remainder of their lunch breaks eating and chatting about school and friends and waiting to leaving Ohio, while keeping an eye on the time. Blaine dropped Kurt back off at McKinley High just as a bell sounded through the campus. Hastily, Kurt gathered up his bag and exited Blaine's car, but before he could turn to close the door behind him, Blaine had leaned across the front seats.

"Um, Kurt?" he asked, a note of apprehension in his voice though his expression was hopeful.

"Yeah?" Kurt met Blaine's eyes with an eager smile, which Blaine returned before he continued; his voice much more controlled.

"Would you want to go see a play with me sometime? I know this great playhouse not far from here and I never have anyone to go with;" Blaine trailed off, blushing slightly.

Kurt felt the blush color his own cheeks as the smile spread wider across his face, he nodded. "Absolutely," he replied, breathless, "I'd love to."

"Great!" Blaine bounced back into his seat. Kurt would have found this action ridiculous if it hadn't been so adorable; "I better hurry, I'll call you later! Bye Kurt!"

"Drive safe," Kurt mentioned quietly shutting the car door.

As Kurt was waving Blaine out of the parking lot, a second bell rang across the campus behind him. He hurried into the deserted hallway and darted to class, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

**2.07**

_I am going to kill you_

It was as if the words had suddenly been painted, graffiti-ed, drawn, sketched, marked into every surface around him. Kurt could only stand, rigid, his fingers gripping the strap of his shoulder bag. Staring at nothing as the words Kurofsky had said really sunk in. Kurt didn't doubt for a moment that David was capable of it, he'd probably do him in without really meaning to. His fear and anger and resentment and whatever else he had inside him would overtake his build and then he would overtake Kurt. And Kurt, not even half David's size, would be powerless against him.

Kurt swallowed hard against the knot in his throat, and realizing he was alone in the empty corridor, sprinted to his final period French class.

After school, he had plans to meet Blaine for coffee. As he stood in line at the Lima Bean, Kurt wondered if Blaine would notice the frantic sting in his eyes that he hasn't been able to get rid of since 2 o'clock. None of his fellow New Directions members noticed this or his new heightened paranoia: constant flinching, eyes darting between the doors to the choir room, terrified that David might be lurking, watching him. But he somehow knew he wouldn't get off that easy with Blaine; from day one that boy could read Kurt's face like a book.

"Hey Kurt, you look great! I love this blazer; my god that texture is... " Blaine's face shifted from bright and happy to deeply concerned as soon as he reached Kurt. "What happened?"

"Let's get our coffees first," Kurt instructed, his voice more dead then he'd realized. The sound made Blaine bristle beside him and shift closer to Kurt in line.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked in a whisper because he couldn't sit on the question.

Kurt glanced quickly to Blaine and nodded. A jerk of movement, almost indiscernible with the way he held his body so rigidly upright, it made Blaine feel more uneasy. After getting their orders, Kurt walked pointedly past their usual choice of tables to a sitting area hidden away from the windows. They picked a small table; Kurt looked around twice before sitting next to Blaine rather than across from him. Blaine waited for Kurt to speak, apprehensive.

"He, um… Kurofsky, he grabbed me," Kurt visibly shuddered, and took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "... At my locker… he asked me if I told anyone else… what I told you…"

"You mean that he kissed you?" Blaine stated, already feeling the bile rise in his throat as Kurt shivered involuntarily. Without thought Blaine took Kurt's free hand in both of his and waited for Kurt to finish. Kurt flinched slightly at the touch then clutched at Blaine's hand, drawing strength.

Kurt nodded again, another stiff jerk of his head, and in a rush of breath he tried to finish. "He said if I don't keep my mouth shut he would… he said… he… threat… threatened..."

"What?" Blaine's voice escaped him slightly higher and louder than he'd meant for it to and he bristled again, apologetic. He gripped Kurt's hand tighter. A few people in the shop looked to their table and Kurt turned to face Blaine.

Kurt took another deep breath and lifted his eyes to Blaine's, _courage,_ he thought. His voice hitched as he breathed, "He said he would _kill me_ if I told anyone else."

Blaine's eyes grew impossibly wide at Kurt's whispered, stuttering confession. "He what…?"

"I..." Kurt couldn't think what to say while trying so hard not to cry in front of Blaine, again. He shuttered, sitting up straight against the back of his chair. Kurt forced himself to control his breathing and was momentarily distracted by the sight of his left hand cradled between Blaine's soft palms. His thumb rubbing small, soothing circles across Kurt's knuckles.

"Tell your father," Blaine stated suddenly, absolute and Kurt's attention returned to the conversation.

"I can't, not with his heart I mean god… he's supposed to be resting! Not stressing over whether or not I will live through the bloody school day!" Now Kurt was having trouble keeping his voice down, "and Blaine… I… I honestly think David's capable... He's motivated by fear of himself. He came at me saying _I kissed him_. I... I think he's scared enough of all the things he's feeling to really hurt me! Plus, he's huge! You saw him! What hope would I have to even attempt to defend myself? No... It's better if I just leave it alone, if I mention a … death threat, they'll be questions."

"As there should be! - You can't - I mean, if something happened to you…" Blaine cut off, slightly overcome with an emotion he didn't fully understand. Unsure of what he was trying to say, he released one of his hands from Kurt's to reach for his coffee as he finished, his voice quiet but firm. "I think your father would want to know if someone's has _thr_ _eaten your life_ , Kurt."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, his expression unreadable as Blaine took a long drink of his no longer hot coffee. He hadn't missed how Blaine shuddered, his eyes glistened slightly at the thought of something happening to Kurt, but then he knew that Blaine was right about this. And yet, his father was still the last person Kurt wanted to burden with this. He sighed again, exasperated by the situation; "I... you're right. I know you're right... My Dad would be more upset if I didn't tell him... I just... can we just talk about something else for a while?"

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, surveying him "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ya, I feel much better now that I'm out of that school;" _And with you._ Kurt finished to himself, feeling nothing more than Blaine's hand in his under the table.

"But you have to go back tomorrow..." Blaine pointed out, catching Kurt's eye again as his hold on Kurt's hand tightened, clearly worried. "Find a way to tell your father, Kurt, before Kurofsky can get near you again."

Kurt nodded, still rigid he clung to Blaine's hand momentarily as he tried again to calm down.

Blaine stared for a moment, wishing he could find a way to make Kurt relax enough to smile. Then he remembered what he'd been about to say when he entered the coffee shop, he smiled leaning onto the table close to Kurt. "Okay, you'll appreciate this. Thad got a singing telegram at lunch today from his girlfriend for a _one_ week anniversary."

It had the desired effect, Kurt gasped for air, nearly sputtered out his coffee as an amused smile spread across that impossible face. "For a week..."

"Ya and he got shit for it all day because the group was really really awful." Blaine forced a laugh, remembering the horrible scene from lunch. "It was four guys and a girl, they were just awful, truly. For a moment I thought the girl was that little Jewish friend of yours, looked just like her… even had a reindeer sweater on."

"You mean Rachel," Kurt supplied, finally feeling himself relax with his eyes on Blaine.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was her," Blaine offered playfully.

"Not possible. She has a truly amazing voice, that girl," Kurt stated knowingly, "Kind of like you, I suppose. You can both take any song and make it work for your voice."

Blaine blushed but Kurt missed the action as he tipped his coffee back again, at ease.

* * *

**2.08**

It was four days later, in the wake of the excitement of Burt and Carole's engagement that the moment presented itself to Kurt. While Kurt was giving dance lessons to Finn and his father, Kurofsky had walked by the Glee classroom and made an obscene, of sorts, gesture the moment Finn took Kurt's hand. Burt did not miss the action.

But it was Blaine's voice in Kurt's ear _find a way to tell your father, he'd want to know if someone threatened your life,_ that made him say it. He knew his father would read the lie in his face, he never could tell part of the truth to his dad, but then Kurofsky passed by the other door, in the opposite direction of his next class. Taunting, he was circling Kurt, a dare and so Kurt spoke very fast _he threatened to kill me._ Finn's voice broke the sudden silence, shock; but Kurt's father had turned on a heel and bolted from the room, heading straight for Dave.

The rest of the day was a blur of explanations; conferences with teachers, Principal Sylvester and his father in which Kurt had to carefully skirt around the truth behind the threat. He had no desire to out David.

Kurt called Blaine when he got home that day, an hour later than usual. "Hey Kurt!" said his favorite voice. "How was your day? Did you figure out which dress design to use for the girls?"

Kurt started for a moment, remembering their last conversation about his Dad's wedding and answered without thought. "I decided to let the girls pick their own designs in the same shade of red, since they are all so different I think it'll give the wedding party more character. But um, Blaine I…" Kurt faulted and Blaine dropped the socks he was folding. "I told my father" _a beat_ "about the threat."

"Good! That's good, so... what happened?" Blaine's voice turned serious and intensely curious.

"We have another meeting with Principal Sylvester tomorrow. With David and his parents, I guess;" Kurt said, but the thought of being stuck in an office with Dave made his skin crawl. Furthermore, the idea of meeting David's parents made Kurt feel dizzy and faintly nauseated.

"Also good," Blaine supplied, plainly waiting for Kurt to continue.

"But, Blaine… won't they, I mean, they're going to ask me why, ya know. What happened to make him... say that," Kurt began, his voice trembling slightly, "and I don't want to just _Out_ David to his parents and probably the whole school. He's not ready, it wouldn't be right or fair."

"I don't think they'll question you too much Kurt, not with a threat like that;" Blaine assured, surprised by Kurt's compassion. "And you said he's gotten physical before, so?"

"But I can't prove that he ever touched me," Kurt reasoned, his voice hard. "Plus, some of the guys already cornered him, told him to back off. Now Sam has a black eye, and that's… I didn't ask them to do that. I don't expect anyone else to fight my battles for me."

"They were just trying to help, Kurt." Blaine put in, his voice sympathetic. "You shouldn't feel responsible for the fact that your friends wanted to stand up for you. They are your friends for a reason and please tell me this Sam guy got in a good punch, too."

To Blaine's relief, Kurt squeaked out a soft laugh.

"Ya, he did. David's got a good bruise on his jaw," Kurt sighed. Blaine imagined he could see Kurt shrug through the phone, "but still..."

"Just think, by this time tomorrow it'll all be over," Blaine pointed out helpfully, "and whatever happens you're not alone, Kurt. I'm always just a phone call away."

"Thank you, Blaine. Really, I... thanks. I'm so glad I met you." Kurt expressed thoughtlessly, certain that Blaine would somehow see him blush through the phone.

"So am I," Blaine agreed instead, smiling.

"Anyway," Kurt offered, breaking the strange but comfortable silence. "Once I finally got to teach Finn how to slow dance he actually wasn't half bad. Which considering it's Finn, is really saying something."

Blaine laughed, relieved to hear the change in Kurt's tone; "Is he really that bad?"

"No, he is much _much_ worse," Kurt assured in a voice so deadpan the both boys were still laughing five minutes later when Blaine's mother called him down to dinner.


	4. Blame it on Friends (214)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Rachel Berry House Party Train-wreck Extravaganza, Kurt and Blaine experience the first fight and make-up of their friendship.

_episode 2.14 -after their fight at the Lima Bean (Kurt's apology) -_

Rushing, Kurt found Blaine at his locker the next morning before first block, his shoulders hunched strangely against his small frame. He hadn't answered Kurt's calls all night and at this point, Kurt was pretty much convinced he'd totally screwed things up with the best friend he's ever had.

"Blaine?" Kurt began, his voice tentative. Blaine turned to him with guarded eyes and Kurt immediately felt his stomach drop, despite the dryness of his throat he forced himself to look at Blaine as he spoke. "I'm sorry about what I said, for how I treated you yesterday, I was wrong. It's just…" He took a long breath and nervously ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself internally for messing that up too.

The action was so strange for Kurt that it made Blaine smile despite himself. Since leaving the Lima Bean yesterday he'd felt like gravity was crushing him to the earth. He thought he knew himself, thought he'd worked his way through all the questions of his sexuality, but now he was living in a state of confusion all over again. For some reason that even he couldn't understand, he had agreed to a date Rachel Berry in a few days. He wasn't even sure he liked her but the looming date left him feeling like a different person or like he was living out of his own skin and he couldn't seem to fit back in. And he didn't know how to fix it.

"It's just my issues with Rachel & whatever." Kurt choked out quickly, his nervous voice bordering on an annoyance that he was clearly trying to hide. "Look, Blaine, I want you to know that I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for judging you and snapping at you and all of it. I really don't want to screw up our friendship either."

Kurt took a deep steadying breath before he finished, his eyes on Blaine. "So I'm sorry, and you have every right to date whomever you want. Even Rachel Berry, if you want," he scoffed, shaking his head in a further attempt to hide his clear discomfort at the idea.

Blaine chuckled and looked up to meet Kurt's eyes for a moment before he nodded, letting himself smile just a twitch as the bell rang in a loud echo. Kurt met his smile briefly before turning to head to class, it took Blaine a few seconds to speak. His voice raising over the noise in the hallway, "Kurt!" He turned mid step to face Blaine, "Thanks, coffee later?"

Kurt nodded, smiling slightly before turning back to rush off to class.

* * *

_-Scene After Rachel kisses Blaine at the Lima Bean -_

Blaine returns to the line expecting to find Rachel saving his spot, but is instead surprised to see Kurt. "Where's Rachel run off to?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I honestly have no idea, she said something about how dating a gay guy was songwriting gold or... I don't know… then she grabbed & kissed me." Blaine shot an incredulous look at Kurt and he clarified, chuckling. "On the cheek, then she skipped away."

Blaine laughed lightly, feeling better than he had in what felt like weeks. "She must be in a grabby mood today," he offered as explanation.

"I can only imagine why," Kurt visibly shuttered next to him and Blaine barked out a loud laugh while stepping up to place his order. They moved silently through the tiny crowd of waiting patrons to get his drink before returning to the table Kurt had been sharing with Rachel.

"So um, are we okay?" Blaine asks as he pulls out a chair to sit down, nervous. Ever since he'd agreed to the date with Rachel, which admittedly had turned out to be not so much a date as just two Broadway freaks geeking out over show-tunes, the vibe between himself and Kurt had been off. Now that Blaine felt like he belonged in his own skin again, he was determined to make things right.

"I'm okay if you're okay." Kurt shrugs as he takes his seat, a small smile on his face. Blaine smiles easily, a sharp feeling of relief settling over the pit in his stomach as Kurt pulls the latest copy of Vogue from his bag, already going on about the brilliance of the designer photo spread this month.

_Roughly an hour later_

"I'm sorry too." Blaine said suddenly, breaking into Kurt's rant about this season's American Idol contestants.

"What?" Kurt's neck jerked up, his eyes searching Blaine's face clearly taken aback.

"I'm sorry about this week, with Rachel. I should never have agreed to go on a date with her in the first place, and not just because I'm gay." Blaine admitted, his eyes intense on Kurt. "Because Rachel is your friend, Kurt. And I am your friend and that's just… fucked up. So, really... I'm sorry, for my stupidity. I should never have dismissed your feelings or used your friend like that. "

Kurt nodded, averting his eyes to the counter behind Blaine. "If I know Rachel Berry, which I do, I'd imagine she was using _you_ just the same. Besides, I'd be willing to bet my college savings that this won't be the last time she tries to date a gay guy."

Blaine chuckled in agreement, aware that Kurt still had something he wanted to say, simply by the way he was avoiding looking directly at Blaine.

Kurt shook his head slightly, staring down at his coffee cup and fidgeting in his seat before he spoke, "Thank you, Blaine."

"For what?" Blaine demanded, confused. Noticing as Kurt pulled on the lapel of his blazer and straighten his already perfect tie that this was the terrified boy he'd met all those months ago on the staircase, the boy across from him was alone, again. Something Blaine hadn't felt since the day he meant Kurt. When Kurt didn't answer Blaine spoke up, his voice harsher than he'd meant for it be. "For what? For acknowledging your existence?"

"Well, that's more than she did," Kurt stated, jerking his head toward the door Rachel had exited earlier. Then with a deep sigh, he learned toward the table and finally met Blaine's eyes; "Just please, um, please don't ever use my… _feelings_ for you against me again… I can't, I mean, that's really not fair, Blaine. I can't help the fact that I like you."

Blaine cuts him off, his voice kind, "I know, Kurt and I'm sorry. It was just the thing with Rachel felt like the easy way out, ya know? Like maybe I could just be straight, be _normal_ like everybody else. Maybe I could even make my father like me again. It was stupid, I honestly wasn't thinking when I agreed to go out with her and when you called me out I knew you were right. I shouldn't have gotten angry but I just, thought, maybe… " Blaine's voice trailed off and he shrugged, feeling rather embarrassed.

"I tried once too, with Brittney. Well sort of… I mean I've known who I was since I was five," Kurt shrugs, his eyes back on Blaine. "But I wanted so badly to be normal for a change. It was right around the time that my dad and Carole were getting serious, so my dad was spending a lot of time with Finn. It just irked me, how easy it was for them to talk, to be _father and son,_ ya know? It didn't matter though, everyone knew. I am gay."

"So am I," Blaine stated comfortably, proudly and without a shade of the doubt he'd felt when he'd entered the coffee-shop. After a moment Blaine caught himself starring as Kurt's eyes shifted to the table, suddenly focused on picking at a muffin and for a moment Blaine allowed himself the distraction of his admittedly g _orgeous_ best friend.

Kurt's face was turned down as he was recrossed his legs, straightened his tie and checked his already perfect hair again before a dejected sigh escapes him. It occurs to Blaine that Kurt looks almost nervous before a resigned, defeated expression crosses his features and he turns again to his food.

Taking a long drink from his coffee, Blaine was overcome with the memory of Valentines Day and the moment, just a few feet from where they are sitting, when Kurt's eyes were terrified, admitting that he'd only gone along with the Valentine's serenade idea under the pretext that it was for _him_.

And if anyone asked, Blaine's honestly not really sure what or how he feels about Kurt anymore...

Kurt scoffs, breaking Blaine's attention when his hand slaps down on the table. "Oh my god, how did this happen! I am _friends_ with Rachel Berry!"

Blaine barks out a laugh, nearly dropping his coffee at the horrified look on Kurt's face.


	5. Troubling Thoughts (214)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes place the night of Blaine's date with Rachel - so this scene would fall in the middle of the last chapter - after Kurt's apology at Dalton but before their conversation at the Lima Bean, Obviously... This is Kurt POV... Thanks for reading!

**Troubling Thoughts** s2 episode 14 (Kurt POV)

* * *

It was the night of Blaine's so-called "date" with Rachel and Kurt didn't care, nor did he mind. He was absolutely fine with it. He certainly hadn't spent the last hour and a half watching some game with his dad and brother to avoid the situation, and he most definitely wasn't thinking about it. Blaine could do what he liked, it didn't matter at all.

For the third time that hour Kurt ignored the cell phone vibrating in his pocket, not wishing to speak to either of his so called _best friends._ He really wasn't mad at Blaine anymore, the blame belonged with Rachel. She had been stupid enough to ask Blaine out and really, none of this would have happened if it hadn't been for that stupid party at her house. He should have known the train wreck would hit him the hardest. Nothing Rachel planned ever worked out in his favor. Maybe he shouldn't have brought Blaine to the party at all, this disaster wouldn't be happening if not for Brittany's suggestion to play spin-the-bottle. Which have given him a front-row-seat to his own personal nightmare, worse than watching Rachel kiss Blaine, was watching him kiss her back. But now they were on a date, dating, going out, together. The whole thing was simply ridiculous. Aside from the fact that Blaine was gay, they were supposed to be his best friends. How could they hurt him like this?

No, he wasn't hurt, it was fine. He could live with Blaine dating Rachel, he could deal with it. It wasn't like he didn't already know that Blaine didn't share his feelings, maybe, probably, this would help him get over his silly school-boy crush. Surely that would happen.

But as Kurt fell face first on his bed he let out a loud sigh and buried his face in a pillow. Somehow he had to get over it, because if one thing was clear, it was that Blaine would never have feelings for him. He had been grasping at straws for the past few months, reading into little nothing's that really were nothing as his heart fell for the boy in front of him, but the whole thing was unrequited. All the flirting, the shared smiles and silly duets meant nothing. He and Blaine were just friends and they always would be.

Taking a moment to look at his phone, he realized he hadn't missed a call from Blaine or Rachel at all, and the thought made his stomach twist horribly. They were probably busy falling in love while he sat wallowing in his room.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt called Mercedes back, unable to feel curious about her multiple calls when she answered with a simple, "Hello."

"Hey, sorry I missed your calls. My phone was charging." Kurt lied while trying to make to his voice sound cheery.

"Oh, it's alright, I just needed to ask you a homework question." Mercedes said in a frenzy, clearly preoccupied. "I texted it to you."

"Oh, I haven't even looked at it, um…" Kurt sat up to check the text and reach for his bag. "Hold on, let me have a look."

"Ya okay, I just couldn't figure it out and I thought you might know." Mercedes went on, her voice far away. Kurt could hear her typing in the background. "And I have a paper to finish for English so I can't really talk, just text it to me okay?"

"Ya, will do." Kurt said as he laid his homework out before him, thankful for the distraction. "No problem, go finish your paper."

"Thanks babe, we'll talk later," Mercedes said and before Kurt could answer the line cut off.

With a long, steadying breath Kurt turned to his biology textbook and figured out the answer to Mercedes question, texting it to her within minutes. Then he set to completing the rest of his work, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if Blaine was having fun right now. Perhaps he was giving Rachel those big doe eyes of his, she would be swooning, surely. Or maybe it was the other way around, god willing the whole thing would be a disaster, because Kurt didn't think he could honestly handle it if the two of them got serious. Not only would he have to watch his two best friends grow closer. But if Blaine really wasn't gay, Kurt would lose a level of the connection he thought they shared. It would just be worse because of the addition of Rachel hanging off Blaine's arm.

No, Kurt could be fine with it, he had to be. He wasn't willing to ruin his friendship with Blaine and since that was all they were ever going to share he would have to learn to accept it. Blaine couldn't help his feelings anymore than Kurt could help his. He would just have to meet another boy to give his heart too, how hard could that be? He hadn't expected to meet Blaine, surely these things happen all the time.

With a flourish of keystrokes Kurt closed his biology homework and turned to his next and favorite subject, french. For the next hour he immersed himself in practice, reveling in his best standby fantasy. For he was intent that by the time he finally graduated high school he would be fluent enough to travel to Paris. Maybe he'd even get the opportunity to study there, to run away from all these people who didn't care about his feelings and start a new life on his own.

He was focused on that old daydream while completing a worksheet when his phone rang again and without thinking he answered it to find Rachel shrieking.

"Oh my god, Kurt the play was amazing. You have to see it," She insisted, her high spirits cut through him like a knife.

"I'm going to see it this weekend, Rachel." Kurt said for the dozenth time, "I got my tickets before you did."

"Well, you're going to love it," Rachel squealed. "And Blaine is so fun, I can see why you like him so much."

"Thanks," Kurt said, wishing he could slap her through the phone. "But I'm kind of in the middle of homework, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure. Of course," Rachel said happily, "Sorry, I just got home and I wanted to share the play with you. We'll talk more after you've seen it."

"Okay, night Rach." Kurt didn't bother to hide the sigh in his voice.

"Night," Rachel squeaked and Kurt hung up the phone, shaking his head to clear his thoughts again. It wasn't like she'd said anything he didn't already know, Blaine was fun and great to be around. He was handsome and engaging and he deserved to be as happy as Rachel was and maybe Kurt couldn't give him that, but would he resent his friend for it? No, he couldn't.

Again, Kurt buried his face in his hands, his mind racing over french verbs to keep himself calm. There was only one thing left for Kurt to do now, he'd have to get over it. He'd have to let go of his feelings and move on. He knew it wouldn't be easy, if it was he would have let go when he'd had to encourage Blaine to chase another guy. But he'd stood by him then and he could stand by him now, he could the best friend. Even if Blaine wasn't gay, he was still the same person and a great friend. A best friend, Kurt could live with that.

Turning back to his homework Kurt's breath evened out and he allowed himself a moment to wipe his eyes. He told himself that the hardest part was behind him, surely now that he'd accepted the reality of the situation, he would be able to move forward and protect his heart. He couldn't keep making things up in his head only to be broken by expectations he had no right to have. Blaine had never pretended to like him, he'd never intentionally toyed with Kurt's heart. The pain he was feeling now was his own fault, because Blaine had made his intentions clear from the start. They were friends and for that, Kurt was grateful.

Awhile later, when Kurt was in the middle of his skin care routine his phone rang and this time it was Blaine. When the image of his face lit Kurt's screen he found himself smiling and without hesitation he pressed the speakerphone button. "Hey."

"Hey Kurt, what's up? I hardly got a chance to talk to you today," Blaine said his voice sounding somehow flat.

"Oh, ya," Kurt stuttered because even though he told himself not to, he'd been avoiding Blaine all day. "Busy day, um, How… how are you?"

"I'm fine, ya…" Blaine said, sounding far away. "Today was fine. I just missed you."

"I was around," Kurt said, his heart twisting in his chest. It was things like this, when Blaine said these things, that made him think there was something between them. Something further than friendship, but there wasn't. That much was clear now. "Did you have a nice time at the play? Rachel seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh, it was fine." Blaine said, his voice brightening slightly. "I can't wait till we see it this weekend. It's so good, Kurt and the lead guy has the best voice."

"Cool," Kurt said and for a long moment the line was silent. While Kurt worked a cleanser into his pores he had time to wonder why Blaine, who had just been on a _date_ would be thinking about the two of them seeing the play together this weekend. "Are you okay, Blaine?"

"Ya know," Blaine stammered, "I'm just confused I guess. I don't really want to talk about it right now, did you watch American Idol yet?"

"No, I watched a football game with my dad and Finn," Kurt said realizing that the foam on his face was drying and hastily returning to his skin routine.

"Really?" Blaine half laughed, and Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Hey! I know most of the positions," Kurt said in a false defensive tone, hoping to lighten Blaine's mood. "And I only had to ask what color I was routing for twice."

"Good job," Blaine laughed again, but more heartily this time. "So who won?"

"I don't know, I left before the end," Kurt shrugged and sputtered out a quick "Hold on," before sinking his face into the sink full of water to clean off the cleanser.

"Okay," Blaine's voice came through the phone and he sounded somewhat more present. Kurt scrubbed his face off quickly and coughed as he came out of the water, reaching for a towel. "What exactly are you doing?" Blaine asked suddenly and Kurt froze.

"I'm just washing my face," Kurt said somewhat sheepishly. "I have this whole routine, my skin is really sensitive so I try to take care of it."

"You've mentioned the skin routine before but I didn't realize it focused on your face," Blaine said, sounding as though the subject was somehow of interest to him. Kurt had to remind himself that this probably meant nothing, most likely meant nothing. "Your skin is like, flawless, Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt saw the blush color his cheeks as his fingers circled them in lotion. "I work for it."

"I would love to experience this routine," Blaine said attentively. "I don't have the best skin, really."

"Don't be silly, you look great." Kurt said without thought and then he froze, screaming at himself internally because this was exactly the opposite of _getting over it._ "But I'll show you, anytime."

"I'd like that," Blaine muttered, his voice lower, almost breathy and Kurt quickly snapped himself out of another thought. Picturing performing his skin care routine on Blaine's face, his fingers tracing along those perfect features, was most certainly not helping.

"Do you want to grab a coffee after school tomorrow?" Kurt asked, the words shooting out of him in his haste to find something to say.

"Ya sure," Blaine said brightly, sounding somehow happier.

"Great, I'll bring Rachel," Kurt said in what he hoped was a helpful voice and because he couldn't ignore what had happened tonight, even if Blaine didn't want to talk about it. Truthfully Kurt didn't want to talk about it either, not really.

"Oh, right. Of course," Blaine said returning to his flat, disheartening tone. "Anyway, I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll see you at morning rehearsal."

"Okay, see you tomorrow B." said Kurt, feeling a bubble of worry creep up his throat. Truthfully he wasn't sure that Blaine was okay, but the last time he'd tired to talk about this whole dating Rachel thing, Blaine had grown defensive and left. He had no desire to start another fight and maybe he had been wrong to dismiss the idea of bisexuality, but it stabbed at his insides to imagine that he didn't really know his best friend. And if Blaine was, in fact, not gay, then in a way Kurt didn't really know him at all.

Blaine talked about boys all the time, he talked about their clothes and their voices and their abs. He talked about a future where he had a boyfriend he could write love songs about, and he gushed over boys in magazine just like Quinn had during the study hall she used to share with Kurt. He wasn't sure how he could ignore the glaring truth and still remain Blaine's friend, it would mean watching Blaine lie to himself and, perhaps, toying with Rachel's silly heart.

With a deep sigh, Kurt turned off the light on his vanity and got in bed, pulling the covers up over his head to tune out the world. It wasn't really his responsibility to protect either of them. Rachel knew the risks when she made that call to ask Blaine out, she knew he was gay and as a daughter of two fathers, she really should know better. No, Kurt wasn't responsible for any pain Rachel endured because of this. As for Blaine, he didn't know what to do and he was growing tired of thinking about it. As he tried to block out the day his phone rang again, and with a heavy, exhausted sigh he flung the covers off his face and reached for his phone, smiling again when Blaine's face lit up the screen.

"Hey, sorry, I know it's late. I was just hoping you might want to watch American Idol together," Blaine said, his voice still flat but somewhat hopeful. With a smile, Kurt pulled himself up to sit against his headboard, reaching for the TV remote.

"I'd love to," He said and as the recording started they lapsed into easy conversation, sharing laughter that grew more tired. In the middle of a particularly horrible performance Kurt had time to wonder if his heart would ever let go of the longing hope he felt for Blaine, but as his friend laughed brightly he thought, really, there were worse people to pine for.


	6. Falling (216, 217, Summer S2, 307)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling - Author's note: this piece contains missing scenes from 216 - 217 - S2/3 Summer - and 307 - This concept of this piece is Blaine falling for Kurt, over and over again.

 

* * *

**Falling (216-217-Summer-307)**

**2.16**

The hours following Kurt's performance of "Blackbird" found Blaine in a daze. He moved through the halls as though stunned to his very core, which was in fact the case and although he attended his classes, he couldn't retain anything. His mind was too filled with the torrent of emotions running through him and he was constantly in danger of ploughing into his fellow students as they moved between classes.

It wasn't until his third class was nearly finished that Blaine felt able to focus, he had never been more moved by a performance in his life and more than that, he clearly had feelings for his best friend. Possibly, Blaine thought, he's been falling in love with Kurt for awhile and had simply failed to notice until now. He had always been rather oblivious to these sort of things, with girls constantly trying to date him throughout middle school and the interest of others during his various theater activities. He'd never paid much attention to it though, the only real interest he'd felt in a boy had been met with a swift harsh rejection.

Idly, he wondered how he had failed to see before how truly gorgeous Kurt was, tall and thin and radiant as the sun. Just like his voice, which cut through Blaine like a chainsaw, leaving him wrecked. A small part of him knew he'd been lying to himself, he'd been falling for Kurt since they'd met on the stairs all those months ago.

As he was working through various means of explaining this very abrupt change of heart, the desire to give Kurt a solo at Regionals popped into his head. But he knew that wasn't in his power. However, he thought maybe a duet. If he played it right, pointed out all the ways it would benefit the team overall, he might be able to pull it off. Plus a duet would require the two of them to spend a great deal of time alone together, practicing their song and somewhere in there Blaine knew he could find a way to tell Kurt how he felt. But he was getting ahead of himself, for all he knew Kurt's interest in him had deflated since Valentine's Day.

The thought of Valentine's put a bad taste in Blaine's mouth as he thought over the last agonizing month of his life. He'd seemed to question everything about himself after the disastrous Gap Attack, which was in fact the worst idea he'd ever had. Then there was Rachel Berry's party with too much alcohol and that damn game of spin the bottle. Blaine knew now that he'd just been drowning in insecurity, questioning everything about himself because of Jeremiah's rejection. But now he finally understood Kurt's outrage over the situation, having been too blind at the time to see anything outside of his own struggles.

But Rachel, _Rachel_ … Blaine felt his head shake, how could he have been so stupid!? Not only was Rachel one of Kurt's best friends, she'd already taken a boy that Kurt wanted. She'd already proven to be competition for Kurt in every aspect of his life. It was no wonder that Kurt had been so upset with Blaine, not only had he been questioning his very self, everything he knew to be true. He was doing so at the expense of Kurt's friend, and his feelings.

Feeling like a complete moron, Blaine stood up with the bell, shaking off a little and made his way to his next class, careful to avoid running into anyone else.

Blaine's thoughts revolved around Kurt that day and, his daydreams featured a heartfelt confession followed by a romantic first kiss as "Blackbird" played on repeat in his head. When he passed his best friend in the hallway, Kurt rushing in the opposite direction, he felt his stomach flip. Then he felt ridiculous and insane because this was Kurt, he had looked at Blaine like that every day, given him that winning smile a million times, but now everything was different.

During lunch block, Kurt sat next to him and he had to actively stop himself from reaching out to take the boy's hand. As he watched Kurt discuss homework with Wes and another junior named Ben, who had expressed interest in Kurt many times, Blaine realized he was lucky someone else hadn't snatched up the boy of his dreams right from under his nose.

When he sighed audibly, not really meaning to do so, Kurt turned to him with a wide smile stretched across his face and Blaine felt his breath hitch, certain that his heart stopped.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Kurt was saying and Blaine had to look up from his lips to focus on the words, hearing only his own name fall around him in Kurt's musical voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

Blaine had to close his eyes, and take a deep breath against all the new feelings running through him. "No, uh…I mean I'm fine" Blaine managed to smile back at Kurt, who didn't look convinced at all but turned away when Ben pulled his attention to the notebook the three guys had laid out on the table.

Blaine lived in a daydream for the rest of the day, realizing only when he'd pulled into the parking lot at the Lima Bean, that he had no idea of anything that had occurred since lunch.

* * *

The next day Kurt asked Blaine to meet him for coffee again after school, which was not out of the ordinary. But when Blaine blushed and stuttered out, "ya, sure," Kurt gave him a quizzical look before darting off to class, his hair catching the sun as he disappeared down the hall.

The Lima Bean was quiet when Blaine arrived, an array of people sat inside but the atmosphere was subdued, as though everyone was just as lost to their thoughts as he was. He spotted Kurt at their most frequently used table, two steaming cups in front of him, and his heart quickened in his chest. The nervousness that had begun yesterday seemed to be getting stronger the longer he kept his feelings to himself.

Kurt, still unaware of Blaine's change of heart, looked up from a pile of homework and smiled, waving Blaine over to him with a little more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary. But it made Blaine grin and when he reached the table he scooped up his cup and took a slow sip, trying in vain to rearrange his features so he didn't give the whole thing away. He'd already convinced the Warblers to give them a duet at Regionals but now he needed a prompt to tell Kurt why. While he wanted very much to be Kurt's boyfriend, he wanted to do it right. He wanted to give Kurt everything he'd always dreamed of, especially the romance and Blaine knew he was capable if he could just think of a way.

"You know my coffee order," Blaine said poignantly after sipping his hot coffee.

Kurt smiled sheepishly, a soft embarrassed blush colored his cheeks and simultaneously Blaine felt his palms start to sweat. It would be much easier to think about how he was going to ask Kurt out, if Kurt would stop being so distractedly beautiful.

"Of course I do," Kurt said, an infection of mocking in his voice but his eyes were dancing. That was until they landed on Blaine's and for a split second Blaine was sure Kurt could see the longing there. But Kurt just shook his head and turned back to the books laid out before him, "Ms. Fredrick's is an evil woman."

"Well she teaches Math, doesn't that like, require her to be evil?" Blaine asks, sitting down and pulling a notebook from his bag.

"Fair point," Kurt chuckled and without looking up he reached for his coffee cup. His fingertips brushed across the back of Blaine's hand, making them both jump. Kurt quickly snatched up his coffee and took a long drink to hide his face.

Across the table Blaine felt certain he's losing his mind, heartsick over his best friend. He'd always been attracted to Kurt, but this was different. This was bigger. And there was still a small part of his mind that was worried, what if he did the whole thing wrong? What if Kurt didn't have feelings for him anymore? What if his confession changed things? But something had already changed when Kurt had performed Blackbird yesterday, something had clicked and now Blaine was in no way unsure of his feelings. He couldn't worry about consequences when every cell of his body had been woken up by Kurt. In fact, his mind had already gone so far as to declare Kurt the one.

Before Blaine can catch himself staring, Kurt looks up to meet his gaze, and a question dies on his lips. For a moment they both remain transfixed, then Kurt's eyes fall and he shakes his head, looking defeated and confused. Throwing caution to the wind, Blaine reaches across the table to squeeze Kurt's hand. "Sorry, spaced out. What were you going to ask?"

"Well, I, um," Kurt stammers, his eyes on their hands. "Was just wondering when you want to start practicing our duet for Regionals?" As he finished he looked up to Blaine's wide, hopeful eyes and quickly looked away again, seeming more confused. "And I wanted to thank you…"

"No need. How about tomorrow, after school?" Blaine proposes, pulling his hand back to his coffee cup. "We can meet in the common room on the second floor."

"The one with the cappuccino machine?" Kurt asks knowingly.

"That's the one," Blaine said with a smile and he reluctantly turned to his notes, intent on getting some work done.

Awhile later as Blaine looked away from his economy notes to reach for his cup, he caught sight of Kurt muttering to himself. His lips parted slightly, his brow furrowed in concentration, his fingers holding a pencil still as he worked through a problem in his head. He truly looked beautiful. When Kurt's eyes popped up to meet Blaine's they were shining and full of a curious shock at the intensity with which Blaine was watching him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his hand falling to the page in front of him, the genuine concern on his face made Blaine's lungs feel heavy with emotion. The yearning he felt for the boy across the table seemed to be growing, treading through his chest, nesting in his brain and seeping through his veins till it consumed him, body, mind and soul. For a split second he almost said it, those three words on the tip of his tongue that should be saved for a later time. There was more to say now, and better ways to go about asking Kurt to be his.

"I'm great," Blaine said instead, smiling at Kurt in a way that made him beam. "Really great," he murmured and still smiling, they both turned back to their work.

* * *

**217**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and Blaine was on his way to his boyfriend's house, as he pulled into the Hummel's driveway he stifled a great wave of giddiness. He and Kurt didn't have any plans laid out for the day, just time to waste together.

Burt's face appears around the door after Blaine knocks, his attention clearly focused on a game on TV. He points Blaine towards the kitchen before returning to the couch to snatch a bowl of popcorn from Finn's hands, so the sounds of his protests followed Blaine down the hall. He enters the kitchen to find Kurt, a dish towel thrown over his shoulder. Taken aback by the beauty of the scene, Blaine freezes, staring at Kurt's face as he works over a bowl. The sharp line of his jaw, the perfect curve of his cheekbones, the hard muscles rippling under his shirt, the gleam in his eyes, and thus he doesn't notice when Kurt's eyes dart in his direction. But Blaine does notice the swoon, Kurt sways lightly on his feet, a soft blush colors his porcelain cheeks and the soft smile that just touches his lips.

Before he can react, Kurt says, "You're doing it again, Blaine"

Ignoring the smile he knows is stretched across his face, Blaine chuckles, "I already told you, I can't help it."

"And I told you the fee for that, this show ain't free, babe," Kurt said, his smile growing cocky as he sets  down the bowl and spoon in his hand. Moving around the counter gracefully, Kurt took note of the timer as he passed the oven and then he's kissing Blaine. It's a kiss filled with what Blaine hopes is love, despite the fact that he knows they've only been dating for a few days, he knows he's in love. Or falling, anyway. Falling for the boy whose arms are around his neck, the boy whose tongue just slid across his own in the most tantalizing way possible.

From behind them comes a soft chuckle, and they snap towards the sound, shocked and embarrassed. "Sorry, I just never realized how charming you were, Kurt." Carole said from the doorway, an awed look on her face.

Laughing, Kurt's head falls to Blaine's shoulder and for a long moment they're both giggling, holding onto each other until the oven timer beeps and Kurt bounces over to fetch a plate of cookies. The moment, Blaine realizes later, was far too intimate for Kurt's stepmother to witness and yet he's glad she was there, because he finally had a witness to Kurt's charm.

* * *

**Summer season ⅔**

It's a perfect summer's day, bright and warm when Blaine shows up at Kurt's house at noon on a Sunday in late June. Burt and Finn are working on Finn's truck in the driveway and Burt casually sends Blaine upstairs, explaining that Kurt is still asleep.

It still feels odd for Blaine to walk into Kurt's house by himself and make his way upstairs, the sounds of Carole wafting down the hall from the kitchen. After climbing the stairs quietly, Blaine knocks on Kurt's door softly and gets a faint moan in response. The sound makes him blush, both fascinated and aroused. Pushing Kurt's door open he moves into the room and his breath hitches, his body freezes at the sight before him.

Kurt is completely out, laying across the bed on his stomach with his bare back uncovered, plains of perfect pale skin moving with his soft breaths. His hair is messy, his mouth open just slightly. Blaine watches as Kurt shifts, burying his face into the pillow a little, the ripple of muscles down his back making Blaine's mouth go dry.

Kurt rolls over as his eyes flutter, groggily he kicks his legs out of the tangle of blankets before he notices Blaine staring at him. "Blaine?" He asks in a raspy voice. "Am I still dreaming?"

"No, but apparently I am," Blaine said his eyes fixed on Kurt's pale, bare chest as though thinking of devouring him.

Kurt fumbles, grabs the shirt he took off unconsciously and pulls it over his head, blushing fiercely. "What are you, I mean, why are you here so early?"

"I'm not early." Blaine points out, pointing toward the clock on Kurt's bedside table. "We have a date and you overslept." And when Kurt frowned, pulling himself to the edge of the bed. "Your father told me to come wake you," Blaine said nervously into the silence as Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"Of course, sorry," Kurt muttered, stretching in a way that Blaine felt was designed to turn him on. Then a thought occurred to him and he stepped closer to the bed.

"Wait, still dreaming?" He asked sheepishly.

The little bit of blush that had retreated from Kurt's skin intensified tenfold, and his face burning, he met Blaine's inquisitive gaze with a sea of hope in his eyes. Twice he opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out, so Blaine took another step forward and asked in a sumptuous voice. "Do you dream of me, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes softened, and he grinned, unashamed. "Of course, what else would I dream about?"

"What do you… dream of?" Blaine stuttered, his voice betraying his interest.

"That's probably best saved for after I brush my teeth." Kurt said with a smirk, a mischievous light playing across his face.

For a moment, a sensation passed between them, a feeling full of anticipation and memories and it effectively broke the little remaining awkwardness in the room. 

"Even Finn's awake," Blaine snickered, dropping his school bag next to Kurt's desk chair.

"I was up late, on the phone, with you." Kurt pointed out in a snarky voice and Blaine laughed. Kurt pulled his cell from under one of his pillows and, shifting through missed texts he said. "Um, I'll need to like, shower and stuff."

"It's okay, I can wait." Blaine shrugged, dropping onto the chair.

Taking a deep breath Kurt stands up and stretches again, his shirt riding up to reveal the line of his pants, the skin of his stomach and Blaine stares, open-mouthed. When Kurt notices he freezes, "What?" He asks.

"You're honestly the most beautiful man I've ever seen," Blaine whispered softly, his voice full of awe.

"Stop that, I'm not going to kiss you until I've brushed my teeth," Kurt said hitting Blaine's chest playfully as he turned toward the bathroom door.

Chuckling, Blaine watches Kurt disappear around a corner and hears the sound of a faucet being turned on. Followed by the sound of the shower, and Blaine frowns, he'd been hoping for a kiss. But then the door clicks open again and Kurt comes back out to his bedroom, wiping his mouth with a towel. Blaine meets his eyes, enchanted. The kiss tastes of mint toothpaste, but it still makes Blaine's knees weak. When he pulls away his eyes lull, his head sways and Kurt swoons.

"That's what I dream about, cutie." Kurt says, "I won't be too long." Blaine nods, dazed and Kurt leans in for a quick sweet peck before the bathroom door closes behind him.

* * *

**3.07**

Santana is pissed because of Finn's big mouth, that's really all Kurt and Blaine have gotten out of the rant she's been on for what seems like half the hour. They are sitting in the choir room waiting for Schue to show up, hands together between two chairs, finalizing their plans for after school when Santana is suddenly in Kurt's face.

"What the hell is wrong with your giant loser of a brother?" She yells, looking like she wants to slap him.

"Do you want a list or..?" Kurt asks, annoyed at the interruption.

"Oh shut up, you don't get it," She shouted, throwing her hands up as she backed away from the group, drawing herself a circle at the head of the room.

"I don't get what it's like to be humiliated in these halls by some stupid jock?" Kurt asks poignantly, his eyebrows raised as if to dare her.

"Shut Up, Lady Hummel." Santana shoots back at him, "a slushie facial is nothing next to what he just did to me."

"What did he do Santana?" Rachel said in a placating voice, her eyes never leaving the sheet music in front of her.

"He announced my personal business in the middle of a crowded hallway," Santana's voice rose till it echoed around the small room, seething with anger.

"Finn wouldn't do that," Kurt insisted, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"He did though," Rory said from the doorway, looking wary. "She started it, but Finn totally called her out for being trapped in the closet. I was there. A bunch of people were there."

"I didn't start anything, I only told him that the blubber in his boobs would light Rachel's Hanukkah Menorah for eight magical days," Santana shrugged as though she didn't see any problem with this statement.

"And that he would spend the rest of his life riding on Rachel coat tails," Rory pointed out, taking a seat.

"Santana!" Rachel said, finally looking up, appalled.

"Oh please, I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know," Santana insisted, shooting Rachel a malevolent look.

"Well most everyone knows you're a lesbian by now, so he really didn't tell anyone..." Kurt began reasonably, eyeing her as though surprised by her reaction.

"Oh what would your little virgin ass know about it?" Santana interrupted, her voice spitting as though her words would harm Kurt's ego.

"My ass is not a virgin, Santana." Kurt blurted out evenly, annoyed at her presumption. Then he blushed deeply, realizing that his voice had somehow echoed over the rest.

The room went still and silent for a long moment as all eyes focused on the two of them. Rachel's jaw was hanging down to her collarbone, her eyes wide with shock. Mercedes is pointing between Kurt and Blaine as though working something out in her head. Artie and Sam are both gaping from the corner where they were hiding from Santana's wrath. Tina and Mike are staring at the pair, clearly impressed. Brittany was inexplicably bouncing in her seat, trying to remain silent through her clear excitement as Santana gawked with an almost insulting level of disbelief.

"Ya boy! Get some!" Puck shouted suddenly, hitting Blaine across the shoulder and the quiet broke. Then half the room were shouting a mix of approvals and questions that were lost in the gail.

"Oh my god, " Kurt whispers to Blaine still blushing deeply as his head fell to Blaine's shoulder. "I can't believe I said that."

"Nor can I," Blaine whispers, snaking an arm around Kurt's back to lean closer and whisper in his ear. "But it's true anyway."

"You would know," Kurt murmurs, his voice growing throaty and then he was kissing Blaine, ignoring the uproar around him. From deep within Blaine's chest he feels his heart plummet further, his lungs tighten as he falls more in love with every shared breath.

"Excuse me, but as happy as I am for our resident butt boys getting their bump on, I thought we were talking about me!" Santana suddenly shouted again and the room broke out in loud, rancorous laughter, Kurt and Blaine gripping each other though their amusement. In that moment Blaine felt that there was nothing to stop him from holding Kurt forever.


	7. Innocence (216)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a missing scene from 216 - This is set as Blaine's point of view prior to Kurt and Blaine's first kiss, but after the Blackbird performance - this happened after the two 216 scenes in the last chapter

* * *

**Innocence (216)**

After the coffee's with Kurt, Blaine enters the front hall of his house in a daze, the same daze he's be hiding for the past two days. Finally alone in his empty house Blaine gives himself to the new feelings consuming him, which he finds are vast, deep and complicated. Chuckling at himself for a moment he recalls how, before yesterday he had in many ways believed himself and Kurt to be just friends, contrary to popular opinion. However, looking at the situation now he'd obviously been lying to himself, Kurt was so much more than a friend… Kurt was… just… everything.

And, thankfully, his plan had worked. Kurt would be singing a duet with him at Regional's. His stomach did a funny flip at the thought of trying to sing while Kurt was singing, maybe it hadn't been the most thought out plan, but Blaine knew how much Kurt wanted to be featured in a competition and really, he deserved it, he was amazing and his voice should be shown off.

Over the last two days Blaine knew a few of the guys at school had noticed him gawking at Kurt, but he just couldn't seem to help it. After his amazing performance, of what is now Blaine's favorite song of all time (he can't stop listening to every version he can find, though no one compares to Kurt). He caught himself falling for Kurt every time their paths crossed, but there was nothing he could do to stop it or hide it.

The afternoon after the Blackbird performance, he and Kurt went out for their usual coffee and it was strangest thing Blaine had ever experienced. Like someone had flipped a switch so the sun broke over the horizon line and all Blaine could see was Kurt, all he could feel was himself falling for Kurt like an anvil dropped by the road runner.

It occurred to him, suddenly on that same day, sitting across from Kurt as he ran through his opinions of the remaining contestants on Project Runway, that Kurt had every intention of taking that anvil to the head. He'd told Blaine so a month ago…

After a silent dinner with his parents focused on their work, Blaine sprawled out across his bed with his bare feet tangled in the air and his laptop open in front of him. His cell phone was connected to the computer, feeding months of pictures he'd never bothered to upload while he talked to some friends on facebook, including Kurt.

When he came across the photo a song by _Hey Monday_  was playing softly in the background and he did a double take. It was of just the two of them, just himself and Kurt, around Christmas given all the decorations. They were both in Dalton uniforms, he thought it was during a Warblers practice session. Blaine was smiling at the camera completely oblivious to the way he was leaning into Kurt, his hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt however, wasn't looking at the camera, probably didn't even know the picture had been taken, he was staring over at Blaine in a way that made him blush and swallow around nothing. For a fleeting moment, Blaine wondered how many times Kurt had looked at him like that without him noticing; like he, Blaine, was the most perfect thing Kurt had ever laid those impossible blue eyes on. In the frame, Kurt was sitting slightly further back on the coach than Blaine, his free hand resting on the shoulder Blaine had angled toward him. His eyes were turned down, sparking even through the photograph, with a slight smirk on his lips that made it obvious he was thinking about leaning in that last 2 inches between them to kiss Blaine.

He wondered what he would've done if Kurt had, but he reasoned quickly that he would never have stopped kissing Kurt's mouth once he started. Now he knew he could give Kurt want he wanted, not dates, not maybe's, not questions or confusion, but love. Every cell of his body felt like it was itching to fall, like the calm silence before a concert - a performer waiting to sing.

For a while after he finds the picture, he talks only to Kurt, sets the picture as his the background for his desktop and phone, hoping there will be a better one soon. Kurt is dissecting the most recent episodes of some of their favorite TV shows and Blaine thinks of watching the next episodes with Kurt, holding Kurt's hand or maybe cuddled in his arms.

Soon he would know what Kurt smelled like beneath his delicious cologne. Soon he would know what it was like to kiss Kurt – so long as Kurt was okay with him doing so, of course. But there was little doubt in Blaine's mind that he was about to give Kurt exactly what he wanted. Himself, another level to the relationship they had been building for almost six months, and to be honest, Blaine didn't think he could wait another day to kiss Kurt. It was like a fire burning inside of him that seemed to ignite and blaze faster and hotter every time he saw Kurt. All day, his eyes focused immediately on Kurt's mouth and then his own would go dry with anticipation or wet with longing. This action, staring at Kurt, felt too natural, like he'd done it a million times before without conscious thought. But he didn't care because when Kurt noticed he'd just smile wider and move towards Blaine from across the hallway, the common room, the parking lot. Wherever they were and it made Blaine's heart swell. It had been almost 48 hours since everything had changed and now, all the parts were in place so tomorrow, Blaine would hopefully be going to bed as Kurt Hummel's boyfriend.


	8. Online Status Change (216)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in 216 - this whole chapter is a text conversation that occurs after Kurt and Blaine's first kiss

 

**Online (Status Change) (216)**

When Kurt signed onto Facebook after dinner, across the room Blaine's computer beeped an alert. He pushed his math book aside and moved to sit at his desk, smiling hugely.

* * *

_Hi_ – Kurt

**Hey you** -Blaine

_Well, that was an interesting dinner_ -k

**O?** -b

_Finn is freaking out because Quinn of all people actually agreed with one of Rachel's crazy suggestions_ -k

* * *

While he read Kurt's message Blaine received a request for status change:

**Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson**

Blaine sighs, stares longingly at the request before quickly hitting confirm and opening his own, new and improved profile and then Kurt's, his smile growing impossibly wider.

* * *

**What did Quinn agree with though? I mean maybe it was a good idea** -b  
 **Wait, which one is Finn dating again?** -b

_LMAO, Quinn… this week_ -k  
 _And Idk, Rach and Finn won't tell me so I assume it's something to do with regional's_ \- k  
 _Um, thanks_ -k

**Of course** -b  
 **Thanks for letting me kiss you** -b

_Anytime_ -k

**I plan to hold you to that** -b

_God I hope so!_ -k

* * *

They were both quiet for a few moments, each one swooning in the privacy of their own rooms. It would be a lie to say neither of them shrieked and danced.

* * *

**:D So…Quinn and Rachel, _hu?_** -b

_I'm telling ya, since the start of sophomore year it's like… those girls are more in love than Brittney and Santana. And I can't even speak for freshmen year when I didn't know them, lord knows what else I don't know..._ -k

**Is everyone at McKinley gay?** -b

_Just the girls, apparentl_ y -k

**Lucky for me** -b

_..._ \- K  
 _I hope you know that I've been smiling like a fool for so long that my face actually hurts & my father noticed! I am holding you personally responsible, Anderson!_ -k

***innocent face* whatever did I do?** -b

_You kissed me! *disbelieving face*_ -k

**Yes, I did** -b  
 **:)** -b  
 **You kissed me back** -b  
 **Several times, actually** -b

_Of Course I did!_ -k

**Kurt…** -b  
 **I can't stop smiling either** -b

_Good. 'Cause I really like you Blaine_ -k

**I really like you too, Kurt** –b  
 **So…what did your father say?** -b

_That he's happy for me_ -k  
 _For us_ -k

**He wasn't surprised?** -b

_On the contrary, said he knew it was 'only a matter of time_ ' -k

**… does he always?** –b

_Yes_ -k

**LOL** -b

* * *

Blaine returns to his profile to find over 50 comments on their relationship status in the span of about 5 minutes.

* * *

**Oh for the love of God!** -b

? -k

**um...** -b

_OMG_ -k  
 _I am dying of laughter, Wes is such a dick_ -k  
 _& him with Puck, o god it hurts_ -k

**Hey now, no dying… I'd really like to kiss you again** –b  
 **And punch Wes** -b

_Well you can do the second if you promise to do the first_ -k

**Deal** -b  
 **I suppose I should've expected this** -b

_?_ -k

**They've been telling me for months** -b

_They?_ -k

**Dave must be out with Nicole** -b  
 **Dave & Wes… and um -**b **  
** **Well...Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent and Theo have been insisting since Christmas that you and I… that we were, well** -b  
 **Together** -b

_Really? -_ k

**That doesn't bother you?** -b

_Why would it bother me Blaine? I've liked you since we met_ -k

**God! I really am clueless** -b

_I know_ -k  
 _But I still adore you anyway_ -k

**Thank god for that!** -b

_LOL_ -k  
 _This is impossible!_ -k

**?** –b

_I am trying to finish this essay for Mr. Schultz and I keep ending sentences with 'he kissed me'_ -k

**Wow okay** -b  
 **You are really cute and yes, I did** -b  
 **What's the essay about?** -b

_The final on Hamlet_ -k

**Lots of boys kissing in Shakespeare...** -b **  
** **I'd** **rather** **do that than this blasted math** –b  
 **Which I've been staring at for like an hour** -b

_Fair point_ –k  
 _and you're great at math, Blain_ e –k

**Just because I understand it doesn't mean I enjoy it** –b

_Touché'_ -k  
 _OH MY GOD_ -k

**?** -b

_Finn - and uh, Puck I think. Yes Puck_ -k  
 _Finn and Puck - with a herd of wildabeasts - are attempting to smash through my bedroom door_ -k  
 _Give me a sec ?_ \- k

**LOL** -b  
 **Of course** -b

...

_Okay… well that was… weird_ -k

**What?** -b

_PUCK just brohugged me..._ -k  
 _the guy who once tried to shove my head in a toilet just brohugged me! -K_  
 _Then he congratulated me on my "totally gay fabulous gay prep-school gay warbler gay boyfriend"_ -k

**Hey now, none of that! You tell Puck to keep his hands off my man!** -b  
 **OMG WHAT!?** -b

_LOL, I..._ -k

**I mean…** -b

_He said you'll have to come over and make him, but you really don't_ -k  
 _I'm so yours_ -k

**I'm going to have to request that Puck stay at least five feet away from you at all times** -b

_Please! You have nothing to worry about, that's like hugging my brother_ -k

**Finn got one too?** -b

_…_ -k

**Well, see now I'm all jealous** -b

_You want a hug from Puck? He's still here. I can hear him and Finn yelling at the TV..._ -k

**Ugh no** -b  
 **I want to hug the boy that just said he was so mine** -b

_:)_ -k  
 _And you referred to me as your man, so I guess we're even_ -k

**Kurt..** –b  
 **We're together** -b

_:D -k  
_ _That's the best thing I've ever read_ -k

**Hmm… idk, I'm a bit partial to the request I got earlier** -b

_?_ -k

**Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson** -b

_Ok, you're right_ -k  
 _That is, hands down, the best sentence I have ever read_ -k

**Me too** -b

* * *

**WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?** – Mercedes

_O hi, Mercedes. What's up?_ –k

**Don't WHAT'S UP me, WHITE BOY! You tell Mama Cedes everything, NOW!** –M  
 **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!** -M

_Whatever do you mean?_ –k

**DO NOT MAKE ME DRIVE OVER THERE AND SLAP THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR PRETTY FACE!** –M  
 **I CAN SEE IT FROM HERE!** \- M  
 **I IMAGINE YOUR** ** _BOYFRIEND_** **WOULDN'T LIKE THAT!** -M

_okay, okay...I performed a song earlier this week - Blackbird, I told you about it, after Pavarotti died and Blaine convinced the warblers council to give us a duet for regional's_ –k

**AND?** –M

_I asked him why he wanted to sing with me and he said it was just an excuse to spend more time with me, among other things_ -k

**OTHER THINGS?** -M

_Okay fine I'll give you this, he kissed me_ -k

**OMG** -M

_I don't think I would have ever stopped kissing him if Wes hadn't started cat calling_ –k  
 _So ya… that was weird_ -k

**LMAO** -M  
 **BABY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU** -M

_Cap locks M, chill out_ \- K

**O COME ON, I KNOW YOU'RE DANCING OUT OF YOUR CHAIR OVER THIS!** -M  
 **YOU ARE DATING WARBLER BLAINE!** -M

_That would be yes_ \- K  
 _And yes_ – K  
 _And *dances*_ -k

**:)** \- M

* * *

_Mercedes says hi_ -Kurt

**o?** -Blaine

_I think that's what she's trying to say through all the screaming_ -k

**LOL** -b  
 **Well tell her I said Hello** –b

_Of course_ \- k  
 _But first, I was wondering_ -k  
 _Can I ask…_ -k _  
_ _What thought did I pull you out of this morning on the stairs?_ -k

**You can ask me anything** -b  
 **O... I was wondering if you would let me** –b  
 **And I was trying to imagine what it might be like, feel like** -b  
 **To kiss you** – b

_Blaine…_ -k

**That's why I nearly fell down the stairs when you touched me** –b

_You never had to ask_ \- k

**But I wanted to** -b  
 **& you were better than I imagined** -b

_So were you_ -k  
 _& you should prepare yourself to be kissed the next time I see you_ -k

**God I hope so ;)** -b

* * *

_When you catch your breath again, Blaine says hello_ \- Kurt

**OMG I LOVE IT!** -M  
 **YOU'RE TALKING TO HIM RIGHT NOW AREN'T YOU?** -Mercedes

_I'm talking to you right no_ w - K

**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN WHITE BOY** -M

_Yes, I am also talking to Blaine_ -k

**:)** – M

*WHAT IN THE NAME OF SANITY DID WE MISS?* - Rachel

Chill out Rach - **Quinn**

_Hey Girls, join us_ -K

*OMG KURT* -R

We're really happy for you Kurt - **Q**

_Are you two... together somewhere?_ -K

We're at the Lima Bean working on a project - **Q**

_You… and Rachel?_ -k

*HEY!*-R

It's a long story - **Q**

*HEY!* -R

And I bet you've got a better one to share - **Q**

**HE WON'T TELL ME SHIT!** -M

*WHY NOT?* -R  
*Come on, I've kissed him before, what's the big deal?* -R

_This was nothing like that_ -K

*AHHHHH* – R

Rachel! Calm the hell down, Jeez - **Q  
** God Kurt, do you have to rile her up like that? - **Q**

_yes!_ -K

:/ -Q

* * *

_O lord help me_ -Kurt

**Okay?** -Blaine

_Rachel …_ -k

**LOL but of course ;)** -b

_She's all 'you can tell me everything, I already know 'cause I've kissed him before'_ -k  
 _She's at the Lima Bean with Quinn_ -k  
 _I think Quinn may kill her with a spoon…_ -k

**Not the same** -b  
 **Not the same at all, just … no** -b  
 **Not even close** -b  
 **Like… Galaxies apart** \- b

_That's what I said!_ -k

**Well tell Rachel that I agree** -b  
 **Wait… she's at the Lima Bean with… Quinn?** -b

_They are clearly on a date_ -k

**Clearly** -b

* * *

_Blaine agrees, btw_ - **Kurt**  
 _Not even close, he said_ - **k**  
 _Galaxies apart, he said_ **-k**

**OMG KURT!** –Mercedes

Rachel is currently experiencing a panic attack - **Quinn**  
I may kill her with a spoon – **Q**

_Or eat her_ - **K**

WHAT? - **Q**

_Nothing_ **-K**

**KURT!** -M

_Slipped^_ - **K**

Shut up before she regains consciousness! - **Q**

_O Quinny…_ - **K**

SHUP UP - **Q  
** Or tell us about your day ;) - **Q**

_Shutting_ - **K**

*WHAT? NO! Come on we want details! * -R

**If only I'd known all of Ohio was waiting on pins and needles for me to fall for one, Kurt Hummel** –Blaine

-a beat-

**BLAINE WARBLER OMFG YOU WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL AWESOME BOY I COULD KISS YOU!** –M

**my kisses are reserved for Kurt, but thanks Mercedes** -b

_Cap-locks M, seriously_ –k

**I WILL STOP USING CAP-LOCKS WHEN THIS STOPS BEING AWESOME!** –M

**...So never then** –b

_TRUTH_! -k

*Wow* – r

Blainers and Kurtsie sitting in a tree… **-Q**

_Don't you dare_ –k

You started it :P **–Q**

**K** -M  
 **I** -M  
 **S** -M  
 **S** -M  
 **I** -M  
 **N** -M  
 **G** -M

**O god…** -b

_:/_ -k

*FIRST COMES LOVE* - r

**And we're leaving now** -b

_bitches_ -k

THEN COMES MARRIAGE **-Q**

_I hate you all_ -k

* * *

**Kurt?** –Blaine

_Hmm?_ -Kurt

**I miss you** -b

_I miss you too, Blaine_ -k  
 _And sorry about them_ –k

**Don't even worry about it** –b  
 **Your friends are great, Kurt** –b

_Thanks, and rejoice! For I am finally done with this blasted paper_ -k

***dapper applause*** -b

_Thank you kind Sir_ -k  
 _Do you think like, could I_ -k  
 _Call you, before I go to bed?_ -k

**I would really love that** -b

_Give me 2 minutes_ -k


	9. Start (216)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place on Kurt and Blaine's first day back to school after their first kiss - this includes an OC named Ben who is just a random student at Dalton with a crush on Kurt

 

**Start (216)**

The day before Regionals Blaine woke up before his alarm. Sunlight filtered in through a break in the window shades as he laid in his plush covers for a moment, smiling to himself. He got ready for school with a new skip in his step. He couldn't wait to see Kurt, to go on their first real date tonight and mostly, to kiss Kurt again. Blaine had never been so happy to greet a new day.

He spotted Kurt the second he turned into the Dalton Academy parking lot. For a fleeting moment, it was as though he were back in the common room, just about to approach his best friend. But he'd already opened that particular can of worms, so to speak, and now Blaine Anderson had a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend but Kurt (see also: perfect) Hummel.

Kurt was laughing at the center of about half a dozen Dalton blazers, all of which hung open in the breeze. Blaine fell out of his car, his attention on Kurt as he gathered his things and moved across the immaculate lawn toward the group.

As Blaine approached, he watched Ben reach for Kurt's arm and tug, clearly trying to draw him away from the crowd. Blaine felt a surge of a familiar sensation he was only starting to fully understand. It occurred to Blaine that he had imagined punching Ben so many times now that he couldn't think of a new way to hit him, so he imagined kicking him instead.

Blaine had never understood why people seemed to think Ben was good looking. He was tall and angular but his attitude made him practically ugly. Plus the way he always pawed at Kurt gave Blaine a horrid feeling, apart from his own jealousy. Before Blaine had reached them Kurt yanked his arm away from Ben, almost forcefully, flashing his best bitch-face.

"I am never going to go out with you, Ben, so please just stop asking and keep your hands to yourself," Blaine heard Kurt say quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the group.

"Why not?" Ben demanded, his voice annoyingly pleading.

Kurt smiled, his head seemed to sway on his shoulders for a moment. Blaine caught the flutter of Kurt's eyelashes and the quiver on his lips when he spoke again, "I'm taken." He stated with a smile that made Blaine's chest feel heavy and contrarily, made Ben feel suddenly nauseous.

"Since when?" Ben's voice cracked and it surprised Blaine that he hadn't tried to hide the annoying squeak.

"Hey Babe," Blaine said, finally reaching Kurt's side and sliding his hand into Kurt's while ignoring Ben's presence as much as the rest. "Morning." He breathed, eyes on his hand as Kurt laced their fingers together.

"Good Morning Blaine, you look great," Kurt smiled his eyes twinkling in a way that made Blaine's stomach flip. "That color is perfect on you."

Blaine had chosen the red Dalton issue sweater vest this morning & because the sky was a perfect blue, the air a little warm he'd abandoned his blazer in his car.

"Thank you," Blaine replied, still slightly breathless. Kurt's blazer was laid across his bag on the picnic bench behind the group. The crisp white shirt fit him perfectly, hung from his broad shoulders and skimmed his slim chest and waist just right. His pants sat low on his hips, the shirt was tucked in and the red and blue stripped tie was slightly loose around his neck. Blaine was certain, as he had often thought, that Kurt was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

Kurt did not miss the way Blaine was eyeing him.

"Blaine, your shoelace is untied and I really want to kiss you again," Kurt whispered, leaning into Blaine so his hot breath tickled Blaine's ear.

"Hmm…" he pondered for a moment, smirking playfully, not even trying to hide the fact that he was looking at Kurt's mouth. "I'll take that kiss before I attend to anything else." Blaine was trying to be cute or sexy or something but he felt a bit foolish, he knew Kurt would hear the giggle in his throat.

Kurt however smiled that big eye-wrinkling smile, the one Blaine had first seen yesterday. His bright eyes met Blaine's and it occurred to him that nothing in this world, not even the sky, was as blue as Kurt's eyes. Then Kurt's free hand was back in its rightful place on Blaine's jaw and they were moving into each other until Blaine felt Kurt's lips pressing against his own in an action so sweet it made Blaine's knees shake and his head feel like a helium balloon.

Quickly, as if unsure of his actions (which in truth, he was), Kurt pulled away and stumbled back a step. His hand fell from Blaine's face, his wide eyes full still with a kind of glowing shock that made Blaine's heart skip. He'd never seen Kurt so happy.

For one fleeting moment Blaine considered what that meant and how utterly happy he felt before he reached for Kurt's neck. Kurt was staring down at their linked hands as Blaine pulled his mouth back to his own, whispering. "I was not done kissing you," before their lips met again.

"Finally!" Nick's voice boomed across the grounds. Neither Blaine nor Kurt heard his gloating over the taste of each other, "PAY UP BITCHES." Around them boys were pulling out their wallets, handing Jeff and Nick wads of cash.

Then Nick was waving the little canister under Ben's nose, "Hundred bucks pretty boy! Pay up!"

However, Ben wasn't paying attention. He was watching Kurt melt into Blaine until it seemed that Blaine's mouth had been permanently attached to Kurt's face. This was in fact, a travesty. He didn't like this at all. Only when Nick conked him on the head with a rattling tin can did he force his eyes away from Kurt's mouth, attached to a mouth that most certainly wasn't his own to give Nick his best _what_ face.

"Your broken heart won't get you out of our bet," Nick said quietly with laughter in his voice.

Ben shook himself in an attempt to return to an acceptable state of mind. He most certainly did not have a broken heart and he absolutely wasn't upset about this new development between Kurt and the musical dwarf.

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice squeaked splitting Ben's attention. Kurt was down on one knee in front of Blaine, proposal style, tying Blaine's loose shoelace.

"You started it," Kurt pointed out, his eyes on Blaine's so Ben could only imagine how blue they must be when Kurt's voice sounded like that.

"Hardly," Blaine whispered and Ben stopped listening.

Because, it only _hurt_ as he removed that crisp perfect $100 bill from the pile in his wallet and unwillingly put it in that prat Jeff's stupid little tin can. He'd only agreed to the bet in the first place because he was certain he'd have had Kurt on his knees weeks ago, working that pretty little mouth around Ben's cock, preferably while the stupid Warblers council watched (and took notes, they could learn a thing or two). But Kurt had proven admirably resistant to Ben and it now appeared that Kurt had a serious midget fetish anyway.

Ben turned away from Nick and Jeff, reluctantly. Expecting to see the unfortunate eyesore of Blaine on Kurt's perfect mouth because neither was currently yelling at Nick for his stupid bet. Instead Kurt's head was on Blaine's shoulder, laughter rolling across his frame. Blaine's face was pressed to the dip of Kurt's neck, like he was taking in the scent of the taller boy. They were still holding hands.

It made Ben's skin crawl, not that he'd ever let himself look so stupid, with anyone. That was, of course, a lie. Because when Kurt lifted his head, sucking down a long breath through galls of laughter, Ben saw the sun glowing out of that impossible face. He knew that if Kurt's head had fallen to his shoulder, he would've looked just as stupid as the dwarf had. Though he hated to admit it, he really wanted to know what wonderful scent rested on Kurt's neck.

For the moment, Kurt was catching his breath, trying and failing to suppress his laughter. Blaine squeezed his hand as he looked around the little group, feeling like some new human in his own skin. He hardly noticed as several boys walked by and dropped bills in the Nick/Jeff Tin can: _for days when Nick or Jeff had been right and the rest of the world was wrong_. It occurred to Blaine that today's bet must involve his relationship but he really didn't care. Kurt was holding his hand and Kurt had kissed him and Kurt was here, and Kurt was his.

Blaine caught a glimpse of the only unfriendly face in the crowd from Ben. Standing closer to him and Kurt than anyone else with a look of unimagined horror on his face. When Kurt started toward his things as the first bell of the day echoed across the grounds, Blaine didn't hesitate to lean forward and capture Kurt's lips in a simple yet promising kiss.

They gathered Kurt's things and themselves, only unwinding their fingers so Kurt could pull his arms through the sleeves of his blazer. Blaine had the urge to take the coat from Kurt's hands and help him into it before he realized they were being watched by at least two dozen guys and Kurt was already adjusting the collar around his neck.

Kurt's hand returned to Blaine's seamlessly, as though it were natural, normal, like he'd performed this action every day for months. It occurred to Blaine that Kurt had probably wanted to, many times. So Blaine adjusted his shoulder bag and reached across his own chest to grip the crook of Kurt's arm, squeezing his hand in unison. Kurt looked up at Blaine with wonder and shock and something like love etched across his features. Neither of their legs moved forward for a moment. Until Kurt's free hand covered Blaine's on his arm and they walked into Dalton Academy for the first time, as boyfriends.


	10. Making History (216, 222, Summer S2, 302, and 306)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be the first 5 significant times that Kurt and Blaine kissed in front of other people. As always, this is in canon and follows my understanding of the show as presented... a huge amazing THANK YOU to anyone who reads this and to those who comment because it srsly makes my day to hear from you. hope you enjoy!

**2.16 (after the first kiss, before regional's)**

The first time they kiss in front of someone else, it's Rachel of course. They're in Kurt's living room listening as she babbles on about how Finn lied to her again and has been dating Quinn _, again._ When Kurt catches Blaine staring at him from his place on the couch, rather than at the shrieking Rachel. With his eyes on Kurt's lips, a longing expression obvious on all his features. Kurt doesn't think twice before dipping his head down at a strange angle to capture Blaine's mouth with his own.

Blaine gasps against Kurt's lips, his hands reaching for any part of Kurt he can hold on to.

The moment is sufficiently ruined when a pillow connects with the back of Kurt's head and Rachel's screaming. "Oi! Real nice guys, I'm not nursing a broken heart over here or anything!"

"He broke your heart months ago Rach, it's your own fault you haven't let it go!" Kurt retorted, sounding a bit harsher than he meant to as he fell next to Blaine on the couch.

"Does that mean it's _your_ fault that _you_ just looked like you're trying to swallow Blaine's whole face?" Rachel shot back.

"He's a better kisser than you are," Blaine stated without thought. Simply being honest before he fully registered what he'd said.

"Oi!" Rachel's shriek likely made all the glass in the house strain but Kurt's voice rang over even hers. Laughing as he shouted, "BURN!"

Blaine's face was probably the same shade as Carole's deep burgundy curtains that hung on the wall behind him, but he didn't care. Rachel's voice had reached a pitch that only dogs and small birds could hear, and Kurt was suddenly kissing him breathless.

* * *

**2.22 after the Lima Bean**

The second time they get caught kissing is in Kurt's kitchen. They are both wrist deep in the same mixing bowl, fingers together, caked and sticky with chocolate and flour. Five books of sheet music lay spread out on the counter in front of them when Carole and Burt enter and promptly back out of the room. However, Kurt and Blaine's lips break apart when they hear the two trip over the coat stand in the foyer, giggling like schoolgirls as his dad mentions that he's had a craving for homemade cookies all day anyway.

Neither of them can stop smiling afterward and the cookies, Kurt is sure, are the best he's ever made. An opinion his father, Carole and Finn all confirm adamantly.

* * *

**(Early Summer after season 2)**

The third time, though, is the one Kurt hoped to put off for as long as possible, because part of him knew that Finn's reaction wouldn't be low key. However, when it happens, it's so much worse than he ever could have imagined, because when Finn enters the house he's not alone.

He's an hour early returning from a movie, screaming about nonsense with Puck arguing against him when they bang through the front door to find Kurt straddling Blaine on the couch. Their hands and arms and tongues and lips all melted together. Then Puck's cheering, loud _WHOOP WHOOP's_ that echo though the quiet house, accompanied only by the DVD menu of CHICAGO trapped on loop behind Kurt.

He almost falls onto the coffee table in his haste to get off of Blaine, who's staring wide eyed as Puck starts to dance against Finn in a grinding manner that is far too suggestive, if not completely uncoordinated. Finn's face is red from hairline to the collar of his shirt as he mumbles something incoherent before tripping over his feet to get up the stairs. Puck trailing behind him, yelling about food and how the kitchen wasn't _that way._

* * *

**3.02 (missing scene)**

The first time in the choir room happens on the day Blaine's transfer to McKinley is fully official and his class schedule confirmed. To be honest, Kurt thought they were going to get caught at least a dozen times that day. After sneaking kisses in three hallways, in the seemingly empty locker room, four times in the auditorium, in two of Kurt's classroom's and outside a few of Blaine's, plus a truly embarrassing make out session in Kurt's truck during lunch, they both figured they'd earned this.

It probably would have been okay if Santana hadn't walked in at that moment. The only other other people in the room were Artie, his head buried in a book. Tina sitting on Mike in a corner, lost in conversation. While Quinn stared daggers at Rachel as she took the seat on the opposite side of Finn, oblivious between them.

Kurt had turned to smile at Blaine after they both dropped their bags, together, on the same chair. Leaning in naturally he pressed his mouth softly against his boyfriend's.

Blaine's body froze, clearly in shock before his fingers gripped the lapel of Kurt's suit-coat and he pushed back eagerly. Kurt melted, his mouth fell open and his tongue licked across Blaine's lower lip. The kiss deepened as they both, momentarily forgot where they were.

That was until Santana's voice boomed in an echo around them, "Hey! The _Queen of Mckinley_ is eating a fairy, LOOK!" She was pointing at the two of them like a store display.

They broke apart as the collective stare of everyone in the room settled upon them. Kurt spun around toward the voice, but his retort died in his throat when Blaine's hand found his and Mr. Schue entered the room, calling the class to order.

* * *

**3.06 (ish)**

The first time they kiss in front of Sebastian is deliberate and Sebastian, sitting across the table from Kurt like he's supposed to be there, seems to know it. It's been a week since they all went to Scandals and Sebastian has tried to contact Blaine every day since. He's succeeded only once when Blaine didn't look at his phone before answering. He regretted it immediately and spent twenty minutes trying to hang up before an unexpected call from his brother saved him.

But for some reason, in the two minutes it took Blaine to refill their coffees, Sebastian had appeared at their table and was clearly being unpleasant to Blaine's boyfriend.

Blaine approached the table from behind Kurt with their fresh coffees. He set Kurt's down among their collective schoolwork spread around their chairs and leaned down. Catching Kurt's eyes to whisper "hi" before kissing him sweetly, in a way that made Blaine's stomach twist because Kurt's gasps, sucks in a long breath, smiles and flails in his seat before they break apart. It reminds Blaine of their first kiss, the angle is the nearly same and the smile they share afterward makes it clear that Kurt noticed as well. As he takes his seat Blaine reaches a hand across the table and Kurt, still smiling, laces their fingers together.

Sebastian, however, seems to think the whole thing happened solely for the purpose of impressing him and he's smirking at Blaine hungrily. However, Blaine, being rather tired of Sebastian's presumptuous attitude and the insulting way he addresses Kurt, was annoyed.

"Did you want something?" He says to Sebastian, his voice clipped. Hoping to make it clear that the interruption and his continued presence isn't welcome. Sebastian's smirk's grows disgustingly wider, eyes flickering from Blaine's face to his hand twisted with Kurt's. Then to Kurt's face, which was turned once again to his homework. Perfectly unconcerned, Blaine smiled.

As if on queue, Sebastian's phone rang from his pocket, blaring an obscene song. He left to answer it as though it were his choice.

Blaine turned to find Kurt's eyes on him. He shook his head, sighing yawningly before taking a long drink of his coffee. Kurt turned back to the book in front of him, tightening his hold on Blaine's hand. Blaine lifted their joined hands to his mouth and kissed Kurt's knuckles gently, looking up to meet Kurt's awestruck gaze. "He'll never have me," Blaine whispered, so only Kurt could hear. "I'm yours, and I always will be."

Kurt smiled faintly for a moment, his face going dark in a way that Blaine was only just starting to really understand. Then Kurt was kissing him as though his life depended on it, as if they weren't in a crowded coffee house in small town Ohio. A horrible comment from a fellow patron brought them out of their moment, out of the shop and back to Blaine's house, where his bed seemed to be the only worthy destination.


	11. A Moment in Time (216/217)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This missing scene takes place at the end of 216 or beginning of 217 and is just a quick fluff piece. enjoy!

_**A Moment in Time (216)** _

"I really love her dress," Kurt said, his focus on the TV. It was the night after their loss at regionals and while it wasn't unusual to find him and Blaine leaning against Blaine's headboard watching one of their favorite reality shows, it was new that on this day Blaine had no idea what was happening on the screen.

"Oh, ya," Blaine said, his voice flat, eyes never straying from Kurt's face.

"Blaine," Kurt said in question, turning to meet his gaze. "Are you okay?"

It was clear that Kurt could see the look of longing on Blaine's face and blushing, the words spilled from his mouth in a rush. "I can't stop thinking about kissing you."

A wide smile broke across Kurt's face as his cheeks colored a soft pink, crossing his legs he lifted himself, positioning his body closer to Blaine's so his knee rested on Blaine's thigh. "Then kiss me," he whispered and with a hitch of breath, he gently covered Blaine's lips with his own.

It was only the third time they had the opportunity to kiss freely like this, they had been dating for six days without many chances to be comfortably alone. A nervous energy had followed them into Blaine's empty house and though he had suggested watching the silly show, this was what he wanted.

His hand cupped Kurt's cheek, holding them both in the kiss as Kurt's breathing grew heavier against his skin. Seamlessly their bodies moved together, sliding further down the mattress, refusing to break the kiss. When Kurt's hand moved from Blaine's chest to his back, he pressed their bodies closer and they both settled, melting into each other. A warm happiness buzzed through Blaine's skin, making him shiver as the kiss deepened.

It was a while before they broke apart and when they did they were both breathing hard, folding automatically into a tight hug.

"I think we missed the end," Kurt breathed with a light laugh and Blaine noticed the theme song of the show they were watching playing on loop from somewhere near their feet.

"I don't care," Blaine gasped, rolling over to chase Kurt's mouth again, desperate to taste the laughter on Kurt's lips. As the pressure if Blaine's body enveloped Kurt he inhaled sharply and pulling back he stared into Blaine's eyes passionately.

"Me neither," Kurt said simply, smiling as he lifted himself onto his elbows to catch Blaine's mouth again. For what felt like hours they remained locked together in a tight embrace, first kissing fiercely and then more gently, savoring this new level of being together. When they broke apart they were laying on their sides, legs tangled together and breathing heavily.

"You make me feel incredible," Blaine muttered thickly, his rough voice making him blush. As Kurt rolled onto his back Blaine's head fell to Kurt's chest and they both continued to pant softly.

"I adore you, Blaine," Kurt exhaled, their eyes locked together. Then Kurt's head fell to the pillow behind him, his eyes sliding closed and with a deep breath he pulled Blaine tighter against his side. For a long stretch of time they just laid there, listening to their heart beats as their breathing evened out. At one point Kurt turned his body into Blaine's so their legs crossed together and they were able to steal lazy kisses.

"Do you," Blaine croaked into the silence, clearing his throat. "Do you want me to turn the show back on?" He asked sheepishly, his eyes dancing across Kurt's face.

Kurt's eyes blinked open and he peered at Blaine, seemingly dumbstruck for a split second before pulling him tighter against his chest.

"No, I want this," he hummed softly as he settled further into the mattress, wrapping his arms more securely around Blaine's back. They remained cuddled together until Kurt's phone rang from his bag, the loud, echoing sound making them both jump.

Giggling along with Blaine, Kurt fumbled for the phone and answered it with a bright, "hey, dad."

Whatever Burt said over the line made Kurt blush deeply and he glanced at Blaine in the silence, grinning sheepishly.

"I," Kurt stuttered, still looking at Blaine. "We must have lost track of time." He smirked playfully as he finished, "I'll be home as soon as I can."

There was another brief silence in which Kurt blushed more fiercely and embarrassed, he looked away from Blaine as he muttered, "thanks dad. See you soon."

With a glance at the clock beside Blaine's bed, Kurt dropped his phone back in his bag. When he turned to his boyfriend there was still a rosy tint to Kurt's cheeks. "I seem to have missed dinner," he said, slightly abashed though he was still smiling.

"I adore you too, Kurt," Blaine said simply and Kurt grinned before leaning forward for a quick but deep kiss.

"Stop that," Kurt said playfully shooting up from his place at the edge of the bed. "I gotta get home before my Dad starts to think you're a bad influence."

"Am I? A bad influence?" Blaine asked suggestively, eyeing Kurt in a way that he hoped was sexy as he too stood up.

"Wouldn't stop me if you were," Kurt smirked, pulling Blaine in for another kiss. "I really do have to go."

"I know," Blaine breathed and stepping back he swooped down, pulling Kurt's backpack up from the floor and sliding it onto his shoulder. Kurt's hand found Blaine's as they made their way downstairs and at the front door Blaine asked, "You know what tomorrow is?"

"Of course I do," Kurt simpered, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "It's a week to the day since you kissed me."

"A week since I got a clue," Blaine sighed incredulously and he lunged forward for a final romantic kiss that was slow and delicious and lasted until Kurt's phone beeped again, insistent. "Come on, let's get you out of here before I get you in more trouble."

"I wouldn't mind more trouble with you," Kurt said with a smirk, pulling his keys from his bag as Blaine opened the door.

Blaine walked Kurt to where his car was parked on the street and opened the door for him as he scanned the street, hoping for the chance to steal one more kiss. "Call me later?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek before climbing into his truck. His phone started ringing again as they attempted to share a moment and Kurt sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, dear."

"Alright, goodnight babe," and with a soft smile Blaine closed the door, waving as Kurt headed down the street. When he went back inside he found his phone flashing with a message.

 _Cuddling with you is my new favorite thing -_ Kurt

 _Mine too_ \- Blaine


	12. Possession (217)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an added scene from the hallway during McKinley Glee Club's "Night of Neglect"

** Possession  **

Kurt and Blaine had been together for over a week when McKinley hosted their Night of Neglect fundraiser for their trip to Nationals and the two boys found themselves wandering the halls of Kurt's old school before the performances started. While showing Blaine around the school Kurt had carefully avoided the weight room where the bullies who'd pushed him to transfer to Dalton spent most of their time, but unfortunately the worst one sought him out.

Kurofsky had just attacked him and his boyfriend, but he was scared off when Santana, of all people, got in his face. Kurt was admittedly awestruck that she had stood up for him, but something told him she'd gotten something out of it, all the same.

"O crap," Santana said suddenly to her phone, walking away from them without a second glance. They watched her disappear into the choir room and Kurt felt himself sigh again, feeling a deep sense of longing to be in that room. To be a part of his old group again, but as Blaine took Kurt's hand, he knew he was where he wanted to be, with Blaine.

"I think she likes you, which is impossible because Santana doesn't like anybody," Kurt said, watching the door slam before turning back to Blaine; "except Brittney, of course," they both chuckled knowingly. Ever since the Rachel Berry House-party Train-wreck Extravaganza, they had enjoyed analyzing the various connections between members of the New Directions.

"I'd imagine she just really hates him," Blaine reasoned, nodding toward the empty hallway where Dave had been.

"Fair point," Kurt said, his voice nervous, his eyes sweeping the public school corridor before he found Blaine's wide eyes, a touch of concern in his expression. "Thank you, I know he shouldn't scare me but..."

"He has no right to do that," Blaine cut in, moving closer to his boyfriend; "and I would never let him touch you, Kurt."

Kurt turned to Blaine, blush coloring his cheeks. "I'm not particularly okay with his hands on you either."

Blaine's cheeks flushed and he squeezed Kurt's hand in his own, "I'm not the one he wants." Blaine stated, his eyes straying to Kurt's lips, remembering that stolen kiss.

"He is not the one I want." Kurt articulated each word, catching Blaine's eyes as he moved till there was barely an inch between them, his finger tips brushing across Blaine's cheek tenderly as he finished, " _You are_." He whispered before leaning forward to capture Blaine's lips quickly with his own as the shorter boy gasped into his mouth, his body shifting to support them both as they melted into each other. As much as they both wanted to, neither could forget their surroundings and so the kiss was quick, full of forbidden excitement and fear because this hallway was the opposite of safe. They pulled away, smiling at each other as their breath caught and Kurt turned again toward the auditorium, keeping Blaine's hand in his.

"It's weird, I've been at Dalton for months now but I still feel like this is my school," Kurt admitted softly and Blaine frowned. Kurt spoke of McKinley often and actually seeing Kurt in this place, with his friends and missing them, Blaine wondered how long he'd get with Kurt at Dalton. "Come on, we don't want to miss Tina, she'll be first." Kurt said suddenly, pulling Blaine from his thoughts.

"Why's that?" Blaine asked, allowing Kurt to lead him around a corner.

"She's too shy for her own good, really, she's gotten better since last year but she still.. she'll open." Kurt shook his head, thinking of the friends he missed so much. "She thinks Rachel and Mercedes are better than her… but she's wrong, honestly."

As they entered the auditorium Blaine was surprised to find it nearly empty, but Kurt seemed unperturbed and pulled him along to take seats in the middle of the room.

When Tina's performance started, the heckling began from the other 4 people in the theater and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"This has Coach Sylvester written all over it," Kurt sighed, shaking his head and resisting the urge to throw something at the back of Mr. Ryerson's head. Blaine stared, his mouth hanging open as he took in the nearly empty auditorium, there were't even a dozen people in the audience and despite Tina's brilliant voice, she had been forced to run off stage, weeping. And the hecklers only got worse when the stage was empty, suddenly Blaine felt like he understood why Kurt both loved and hated his old school.


	13. Dreamers (219)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute fluff scene from episode 219

**Early 2.19 - Dreamers**

The Lima Bean is crowded and Blaine is rambling about the last Warblers performance of the year, which took place at the Westerville Nursing home. Kurt hummed along with Blaine's voice, eyes focused on the pouring rain outside without actually seeing it at all.

"Where are you?" Blaine asked, taking hold of Kurt's hand across the table.

"Sorry," Kurt stammered, his full attention returning to Blaine's face as they twined their fingers together. "I'm trying to decide on a song to perform tomorrow."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in question, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of Kurt's hand.

"We've been given a chance to audition for a solo at Nationals," Kurt explained. "It's down to me, Santana and Rachel, of course."

Blaine smiled knowingly, he remembered Santana killing _"Valerie"_ at Sectionals and he'd heard Rachel sing countless times over the last few months. But he knew the truth, "You'll blow them both completely out of the water. No contest."

Kurt gave Blaine a sly smile, his face coloring a soft pink; "I think, as my boyfriend, you might be a little bias about that."

"That's not me being bias at all." Blaine said softly, his voice uncharacteristically serious. "That's a fact."

Kurt giggled slightly, "if only you were one of the judges."

"Do I even want to know who the judges are?" Blaine asked, apprehensive, if Coach Sue was involved the whole thing was doomed from the start.

"Mr. Schue and Jesse St. James." Kurt said, clearly annoyed.

"Jesse St. James? Wasn't he lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline last year?" Blaine said, confused.

"Yeah, that's him." Kurt nodded, "he sort of dated Rachel last year. Though I don't really know how much of their relationship was genuine feelings and how much was about the competition thing. And well, at the time the Vocal Adrenaline coach was a woman named Shelby, who happens to be Rachel's biological mother."

"This is starting to sound like the plot of a soup opera." Blaine laughed, sipping at his coffee.

"That's Rachel Berry for ya," Kurt agreed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, what are the song choices?" Blaine prompted.

"That's the problem, I have no idea what to do," Kurt said, frustrated. "Mr. Shue has never really been impressed by me, and Jesse's kind of a total dick."

"So you're trying to find a song for them, instead of for you?" Blaine asked knowingly, sometimes it surprised him how well he could read Kurt already. But he supposed that was a good thing, and really, it felt like a great thing.

"I…" Kurt started, taken aback because it hadn't even occurred to him how silly that sounded. "You're right, I wouldn't want to win that way. I'm thinking about it too much. I should just do the song that I'd want to do if I got to solo at Nationals."

"And what's that?" Blaine asked, smiling again.

" _Some People_ from Gypsy," Kurt said automatically.

"Well, what's say we get out of here and I can help you practice?" Blaine proposed, taking the last sip of from his coffee to hide his smirk.

"Practice?" Kurt asked slyly, that word had taken on a new meaning for the pair nearly a month ago. A meaning that made Kurt want to squirm in his seat with anticipation.

Blaine chuckled, shooting Kurt a knowing look as they tossed their coffee cups and prepared for the descending rain. "I guess I can also help you get ready for your audition, come on." And he pulled Kurt out the door where they ran, holding hands till they reached his car.

* * *

A few days later Blaine hurries through the doors of Dalton to Kurt's waiting navigator, smiling as he shuts the door and turning to his boyfriend. "So how did it go?" He asks hopefully.

"As a surprise to know one, they gave the solo to Rachel." Kurt moped, his voice bordering on pouting. "And I slayed that song, it's total crap."

"Well, that's not exactly unexpected," Blaine reasoned, reaching for Kurt's free hand as they exited the lot. "The judges both being in love with her and all."

A roaring laugh burst from Kurt's throat, "That's so true." He choked out, "they shouldn't have even bothered with auditions. Between Jesse's feelings and Schue obsession, no one but Rachel ever had a chance."

"And you're still going to Nationals," Blaine sulked playfully. Aware that he would be jealous of anyone else having this opportunity, but Kurt deserved every chance laid before him to make all his dreams come true. Blaine only hoped he would be by Kurt's side when they did.

With their one month anniversary only days away, Blaine often found himself daydreaming of all the anniversaries they had to look forward to. One Year, Five Years, Ten Years, Fifty Years. He wanted to experience all of them with Kurt's hand held securely in his own and in his heart he believed Kurt wanted that too.

"In New York City," Kurt declared boastfully, his voice full of a renewed excitement. "I mean, we're gonna live there one day and I finally get to see it."

"Yes," Blaine smiled, his voice soft with emotion, finishing with a squeeze of Kurt's hand. "We are."

It took a moment for Kurt to understand Blaine's response as he turned into the driveway of his father's house, but as he shifted the car into park he turned to his boyfriend, a radiate smile on his face. "You really want to live with me in New York in a few years?"

"More than anything," Blaine answered in a whisper. The next second Kurt had practically lept out of his seat to capture Blaine's lips with his own, and before long they were making out. That was until a car horn made them both jump.

Burt had pulled up beside Kurt, hesitating on his way into the garage. When Kurt's eyes found his father's a bemused smile mared the stern glare on his face. Still the boys separated at once, practically falling out of the car, both red to the ears with embarrassment at having been caught during such an intimate moment.

"So I guess you're staying for dinner tonight, Anderson," Burt asserted, his voice matching his glare. "Finn's bringing Quinn as well, maybe I'll fire up the grill."

"Oh um, sure Mr. Hummel," Blaine stammered, tripping his way into the house behind Burt. "I'd love to."

"But Dad we were going to go to Breadsticks tonight," Kurt griped, clearly affronted at the prospect of missing alone time with Blaine

"That was before I caught you two sucking face in my driveway," Burt pointed out, shooting Kurt a scathing look. "You're lucky I happen to know you've already had the sex talk or we'd be sitting down, the three of us to discuss the bees on bees of it all."

"Dad," Kurt groaned at the memory and the thought of having to relive the experience with Blaine present.

"Keep complaining and I'll do it anyway," Burt threatened and Kurt turned to stare at Blaine, a look of annoyed incredulity on his face.

"I guess we're eating in tonight, babe," Kurt said, with half a shrug, his eyes locked on Blaine's.

"It's okay," Blaine smiled, reaching for Kurt's hand. "I don't mind."

"It's settled then," Burt boomed, breaking them out of their temporary reprieve. "Now you two boys go do your homework until Carole gets home."

In his haste to leave the room Kurt tugged on Blaine's arm, causing him to lose his balance for a second and stumble into his boyfriend's waiting arms. Giggling, they both hoisted their bags higher on the shoulders and scampered from the room. They were already half way up the stairs when Burt's voice called, "Door open guys, I mean it!"

When they reached Kurt's room he made quite a business of propping his door open, a deep blush still painted across his cheeks before he turned to find Blaine sitting on the corner of his bed looking squeamish.

"So, um, New York?" Kurt inquired, his eyebrows raised. "You and Me?"

"Well, I…" Blaine took a deep breath as he met Kurt's gaze again. "I really really like you Kurt and I hope to be with you for a long time. Plus I want to live in New York some day and you want to live in New York and living with you would be like, the coolest thing ever, so ya." He shrugged, a soft smile touching his lips. "Us in New York is the dream, right?"

"Absolutely," Kurt breathed, leaning over to kiss Blaine gently before adding. "And for the record, I really really like you too."

An hour later they had already been caught by Burt twice and their homework was scattered, crumbling beneath them on the bed. Once more they had completely forgotten about the open door, locked in a tight embrace, kissing fiercely. That was until the sound of Finn screaming pulled them apart.

"God guys, shut the door if you're going to do that. I may be okay with it but I don't need to see you two at it every day!" His voice echoed from the hallway, "It's not like you catch me making out with my girlfriend every five minutes."

"That's because it takes you five minutes to remember who your girlfriend is this week," Kurt shot back, annoyed and Quinn laughed, hitting Finn in the chest playfully as they headed further down the hall.

Next second Burt was bellowing up the stairs, his voice bordering on annoyance, "Kurt, Blaine come help with dinner, NOW!"


	14. Twilight (219)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The Chapter covers the evening of Kurt and Blaine's one month anniversary, I imagine this happens just before Kurt asks Blaine to prom in 220, so we'll say this takes place sometime during 219. Pure fluff. As always, comments are much appreciated.

 

* * *

** Twilight (219) **

"Anderson," Burt nodded expectantly, his voice endearing in a fatherly way. "Come on in, kid."

As Blaine crossed the threshold of his favorite house in the world, Carol looked up from the couch and smiled warmly. From somewhere upstairs Finn, Puck and Sam could be heard screaming at a video game.

"Hello dear, you look very nice." Carol said, noting the bowtie Blaine had found for the occasion, which was a deep blue and covered in miniscule white number one's. "I hear you boys have something to celebrate this evening."

"Yes, we do." Blaine felt a great sense of pride wash over him at the looks both Kurt's parents were giving him, as though they were happy he was dating their son. He felt himself stand up straighter at the feeling, a satisfied smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as it occurred to him, not for the first time that day, that he'd had a boyfriend (and not just any boyfriend) but Kurt, amazing, beautiful, out-of-this-world Kurt had truly been his boyfriend for a whole month.

It seemed like just yesterday that Blaine had entered a common room at Dalton, his palms sweaty, his thoughts clouded by the million possibilities before him. Though admittedly, none of those dreams held a candle to his reality now.

"That's right," Burt guffawed behind him, clamping Blaine across the shoulder. "It's been a month since you got a clue."

Blaine blushed deeply, thinking privately that it had actually been a month and three days since he'd clued in to the fact that he was rapidly falling in love with his best friend. However, it had taken him three days to put everything together just right, in the hopes that when he asked Kurt out, it would be the romantic fantasy Kurt had always dreamed of. And Blaine knew that first kiss had truly been nothing short of phenomenal.

"Give the guy a break, honey." Carol said as she got up from the couch and turned toward the two of them, "he even brought flowers. I'll go find a vase for those. "

"He knows I'm just giving him a hard time," Burt called after her when she disappeared around the corner to the kitchen.

"That's how you show your love, Dad," Kurt's voice came from above them and Blaine's head snapped toward the sound.

He stared, breathless, at Kurt who was dressed impeccably in a soft blue button up short sleeved shirt printed with tiny red hearts and a pair of black skinny jeans that Blaine hadn't seen in months. In fact, he hadn't seen Kurt wear them since the night of Rachel Berry's house party when Blaine had called Kurt hot the second he'd answered the door, and really, he hadn't been wrong. Kurt was the hottest guy Blaine had ever seen. He just hadn't known what that meant back then. "You look fantastic."

"Naturally," Kurt said, his voice cocky, but the blush across his cheeks deepened. After a long moment, Kurt forced his eyes away from Blaine's face to the flowers in his hand. "Are those for me?"

"Happy Anniversary," Blaine said in answer as Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes only for his boyfriend.

"Happy Anniversary," Kurt whispered for the hundredth time that day, he stopped when he reached the place where Burt was standing with his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'd kiss the hell out of you right now if..."

"If your parents weren't in the room," Burt interrupted with a tone that suggested sternness that was marred slightly by the laughter in his eyes.

"In that case, why don't you and I take these gorgeous flowers into the kitchen and give these two some privacy." Carol suggested sweetly, taking the flowers from Blaine's arms and moving away toward the kitchen. After a reproachful call from the doorway, Kurt's dad reluctantly followed, but he shot Kurt a look of caution before disappearing around the corner.

The second they were alone Kurt closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and kissing him passionately. For Kurt, the past month had been like living a fantasy. He'd spent months investing the majority of his hopes and dreams into this boy, praying that one day Blaine would share his feelings, but as time war on the whole idea had started to seem impossible. He'd even started preparing himself for the inevitable years he'd spend as Blaine's best friend while he dated some asshole who most certainly wasn't Kurt.

But the the impossible had become reality a month ago today, when Blaine had come to find Kurt for the sole purpose of kissing the boy he liked. For as long as Kurt lived, he would never forget how he felt on that day. And he knew he would never let go of the boy in arms, who was currently kissing the breath out of Kurt, while holding him in a way that made Kurt feel safe, wanted and dare he think it, loved.

"We're going to be late for our reservation." Blaine exhaled sharply when they broke apart, his hands finding Kurt's waistline.

"Um, Breadsticks doesn't fill up, babe," Kurt pointed out, clearly amused. "I think we'll be alright."

"Oh, I'm not taking you to Breadsticks tonight," Blaine said, shaking his head playfully. With a wink he took one of Kurt's hands in his and lead the way back outside, where he opened the passenger door of his car, smiling when Kurt slid in, blushing deeply.

* * *

Dinner, in transpired, was a quiet affair in a neighboring town at a restaurant whose name neither of them could pronounce. Blaine had requested a private booth and they spent most of the night sitting pressed together under candlelight, stealing kisses and sipping fake champagne.

They shared everything they ordered, took several pictures pressed together, even posting one on facebook in celebration and by the time they left, the waiter was obviously whispering about them to his colleagues. But Kurt found he really couldn't care less what they were saying. Because he'd never been happier in his life, a feeling Blaine seemed to shared, if the radiate smile on his face was any indication.

"One month ago today," Blaine mused as they made their way to the car, Kurt's hand still held securely in his own. Although he was chuckling at the comments their friends had left on their anniversary photo, Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him in the glow of the street lights in a way that made his skin tingle.

"I know," Kurt said with a bright smile, his whole face seemed to be glowing as he squeeze Blaine's hand. When they reached their car, Kurt turned to his boyfriend. His eyes were so intense that Blaine felt his knees start to tremble when Kurt leaned forward and brushed their lips together softly. He didn't linger, but his hand was suddenly on Blaine's cheek.

"A month ago today, you told me that you had that moment when you knew that you'd been looking for me, forever." Kurt breathed, his voice soft with emotion. With their eyes locked together Blaine sighed happily, leaning forward to kiss Kurt again but he was stopped when Kurt continued, his fingers straying to Blaine's lips. "I had that moment once."

Blaine met Kurt's eyes again, his face elated with shock.

"The day I met you." Kurt explained in a tender whisper, his eyes glowing brighter as he took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him till he thought he'd faint. Despite leaving the restaurant hours before curfew, they both arrived home late that night.


	15. Everything For You (219-220)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This piece is just a bit of build up to season 2 prom with some fluff...

 

* * *

**Everything For You (** **2.19 - 2.20)**

The morning after their one month anniversary starts off cold and wet, but Kurt's heart is soaring from the first text that peeps through his phone.

 _Thank you for last night, it was wonderful. I miss you already_ \- Blaine

 _I should be thanking you  
_ _You always know how to make me smile_ \- Kurt

 _I love making you smile_ \- Blaine

 _:) I had a dream about you  
_ _Still on for coffee this morning_? Kurt

 _Of course, I'm leaving in ten  
_ _Was it a good dream?_ \- Blaine

 _The best. I dreamed I got to wake up next to you  
I'm almost ready too. I can't wait to see you _\- Kurt

 _That sounds amazing!  
_ _Oh and I found some of my brothers old shoes that are Sam's size, if that will help._ \- Blaine

 _He'll be grateful  
_ _I'm still trying to find some stuff for his little brother and sister_ \- Kurt

 _We could always just take them shopping_ \- Blaine

 _You're so thoughtful, though I don't know if Sam would accept, I can ask  
_ _for the kids he might be okay_ \- Kurt

 _It can't hurt to ask  
_ _I'm heading out now. See you at The Lima Bean dear_ \- Blaine

 _See you soon cutie_ \- Kurt

Their early morning date was quick, as always, but Kurt treasured every second they spent together. Sipping coffee over quiet smiles, clasp hands disguised by coat pockets and stolen kisses that sustained him throughout his day. He didn't miss Dalton persay, but he did miss all the chances he used to have to run into Blaine during the day. Now their encounters had to be planned, their dates less spontaneous, their conversations recorded in texts.

When he got to school, his lips still tingling, Kurt was immediately accosted by the signs that had gone up overnight. Prom was coming and for the Junior's and Senior's that meant tuxedos and corsages, Limos and memories that Kurt wanted very deeply. He was surprised the approaching event hadn't occurred to him sooner. The thought of taking Blaine to his high school prom made Kurt smile over a deep breath. It was perfect and why shouldn't he take his boyfriend to the prom? They were a couple just like any other, well not really, they were better. They were Blaine and Kurt.

Throughout the day Kurt wrestled with the idea, aware that there was always the chance the whole event could blow up in his face. Progressive though the school was appearing to be, Kurt still worried. He still flinched whenever he passed his old bullies in the halls, still sat rigidly when surrounded by them in class. There was still the possibility that someone could mess with them, the two boyfriends together at prom. Finn would say they're asking for it and besides, the thought of asking Blaine to prom made butterflies erupt stomach, what if he said no?

As the day wore on the signs around the school seemed to multiply and Kurt toyed with other, more fun ideas, like Blaine saying yes, choosing outfits and dancing with his boyfriend at prom. Something he had dreamed of for years and he could hardly think around the possibility that it could happen.

...

Late in the day Kurt received a text that made him blush, smile and squirm in his chair during Math class.

 _I can't stop thinking about kissing you_ \- Blaine

 _You really are the cutest ever  
_ _Our 2:42 coffee can't come fast enough_ \- Kurt

 _I know! I can't wait to kiss you again_ \- Blaine

 _I love kissing you_ \- Kurt

 _Same  
_ _How's your day going?_ \- Blaine

 _Boring  
_ _I miss your face_ \- Kurt

 _My face misses you_ \- Blaine

 _How's yours?  
_ _O by the way, fair warning. Rachel and Finn think I'm cheating on you with Sam_ \- Kurt

 _It'd be better if I were with you  
_ _You're trying to help him!_ \- Blaine

 _We're the only people who know about his situation. Well us and Quinn.  
_ _I guess I see why he doesn't want everyone to know  
_ _But ya... they saw me leaving his hotel when they were spying on him the other night_ \- Kurt

 _Seriously why were they spying?_ \- Blaine

 _I didn't ask  
Honestly I'm afraid of the answer_ \- Kurt

 _If Rachel calls to tell me about your late night hotel tryst with a certain blonde, I'll be sure to act dramatically appalled_ \- Blaine

 _Good  
_ _You're the best_ \- Kurt

 _I Try_ \- Blaine

 _Only one more class till I get to see you!_ \- Blaine

 _It really can't come fast enough  
_ _Do you want to hang out with everyone at the Lima Bean or would you like to go back to my house? I think it will be empty_ \- Kurt

 _Do you even have to ask?_ \- Blaine

An hour later they ducked out of the coffee shop in the midst of a heated discussion between Rachel and Wes about this seasons American Idol contestants and within five minutes they were pulling into the Kurt's empty driveway.

The house stood quiet when they entered and made their way upstairs, giggling at their luck. It was rare for the two of them to be alone, it was even more rare to find an empty house where they wouldn't be interrupted. For a moment, the silence seemed to press upon them as they stood in Kurt's room, staring around nervously but then Kurt was pulling the cup from Blaine's hand and as he placed the still warm coffees on his desk Blaine launched himself into Kurt's arms.

The hug became a kiss seamlessly, the pair swaying in each other's arms, melting into the affection they felt for each other. Lost in the moment, Kurt almost asked about Prom as they fumbled their way to the bed, but their refusal to break the kiss made it hard to get the words out. He felt his heart rate quicken at the impulse, or perhaps at Blaine's hands on his waist, making his skin feel like fire under the layers of clothing.

The truth was that Kurt was nervous, there seemed to be so many things that could go wrong. Granted his return to McKinley had gone off without a hitch, oddly thanks to Santana and the bully-whips, but there were still those jocks who eyed him in class. Still those moments when he feared a harsh smack into the lockers or a cold slushie to the face. And yet, more than all of that, he wanted to ask, he wanted to take his boyfriend to prom.

* * *

For the rest of the week Kurt was bombarded with signs for the event, reminders to buy tickets and notices for the court nominees. He didn't much care who won king and queen, though a great deal of the glee girls seemed to be vying for that top spot. But he was miffed that Kurofsky got a nod. It was true that Kurofsky was a popular football player, an asset to the team and apparently to the school, but he'd still been the reason Kurt had spent half his junior year at another school. He was still the boy who'd stolen Kurt's first kiss and then threatened his life. 

Despite his apology and clear remorse for what had happened, he was still lying, he was still hiding in the closet and Kurt didn't know if he should feel anger or pity toward Dave. He thought he felt a mixture of both because while the idiot jock lived a lie, Kurt was out and proud and had an amazing boyfriend that he fully intended to bring to prom, no matter how anyone else felt about it.

Really he thought it was thanks to Dave that he became so resigned to his plan, nothing and no one was going to stop Kurt from experiencing his prom and enjoying every minute of it with Blaine on his arm.

* * *

Kurt asked Blaine over dinner Friday night and despite some serious complications they agreed on pink corsages, a quiet dinner before hand and no limo. As they were leaving the restaurant Kurt catches a look of apprehension, almost fear on Blaine's face that makes him uneasy.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kurt asks, reaching for Blaine's hand as they walked across the parking lot.

"I, yes I'm sure." Blaine stammers, looking down as he swallows hard. Then his eyes meet Kurt's. "I really want to go to prom with you, Kurt. I really do. I think it will be amazing, I'm just worried about repeating my last experience."

"My friends won't let that happen," Kurt said, stopping to turn to Blaine. "And we don't have to dance or anything, I just want to go with you. Show off my prep school boyfriend." He finished with a wink.

"I'd really like to dance with you, but maybe, can we play it by ear?" Blaine said blushing through a soft smile, his voice slightly nervous.

"Of course, we'll hang back until you're comfortable." Kurt said, pulling Blaine toward his truck. "I just want to share it with you. I want to share everything with you."

"You're adorable," Blaine said quietly, stepping forward he flung his arms around Kurt's neck and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for asking me to prom."

Kurt's eyes were shining when Blaine pulled back, and for a moment they stared at each other, sharing an emotion to blissful to describe. Then they were fumbling their way into the car, wearing matching smiles.

Half an hour later they were laying in the back of Kurt's truck in the dark corner of a parking lot, hidden away so they could kiss each other in peace. They were both apprehensive about kissing in public, all too aware of their small town ohio location. Neither of them wished to invite animosity. But here they were safe, locked away in their own world, together.

"You are so cute," Kurt whispered as a kiss ended, one hand on Blaine's chest, the other squished between them.

"So are you," Blaine whispered back, squeezing Kurt into him until they were kissing again. Kissing Kurt made Blaine's whole body fill with light, it made his toes curl and his stomach flutter happily and then it made his heart race, his mind go blank. Kissing Kurt was Blaine's favorite thing in the world.

"I can't believe I get to take my boyfriend to my prom," Kurt breathed, smiling widely, his mouth an inch away from Blaine's.

"You had to know I would say _yes_ ," Blaine murmured back with a peck on Kurt's nose that made them both chuckle, pulling each other impossibly closer.

"I hoped," Kurt said happily, his voice slightly nervous. "I really hoped," as his eyes met Blaine's again they were slightly wet from happy tears and Blaine surged forward, smiling through the kiss that grew deeper.

A moment later Kurt's hand found a bare patch of skin on Blaine's stomach and unlike before he didn't pull his hand away. With a gasp Blaine started, pulling back slightly to stare at his boyfriend, lust and excitement coursing through him as Kurt smirked playfully. Without lifting his hand Kurt glided Blaine's lips back to his and with a soft moan they fell back together, aware they were already late for curfew.


	16. Prom Queen (Perks) 220

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Piece following Prom s2

Kurt's hold on Blaine's hand tighten as they pushed through the doors to the parking lot, the ostentatious tiara was starting to give Kurt a headache but he really couldn't focus on anything that wasn't his boyfriend. His incredible, amazing, brave, courageous boyfriend.

"I can't believe you did that." He muttered, shaking his head and rolling his arm so he could pull Blaine into him, wrapping his arm across the shorter boys shoulders with their hands still linked so they were now resting against Blaine's chest.

Blaine shrugged under Kurt, letting his head rest against Kurt's arm as the night air hit them, "I can't believe they did that to you... and Kurofsky just walked away…"

Kurt scoffed, reaching for the keys in his pocket with his free hand, "I can."

"Well, I couldn't…" Blaine turned slightly to meet Kurt's eyes. "I mean, as long as I'm around you will never stand alone, Kurt."

Kurt stopped just before they reached the car, turning to face his boyfriend. "You're truly incredible, Blaine," he whispered before kissing him quickly, in a movement so soft and sweet it made Blaine's head go fuzzy and his legs sway beneath him.

"Thank you, for the dance," Kurt whispered as he pulled away, his voice low.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, shaking his head slightly, dazed. "Anytime," he breathed squeezing Kurt's hand.

* * *

Rather than going straight home, an hour and half before their extended _(prom night)_ curfews, Kurt and Blaine ended up in the backseat of Kurt's navigator hidden in the darkest corner of the lot connected to the park near Kurt's house. The car was off, the radio and lights silenced so the only sounds aside from their own was that of the wind.

They had left the dance, unnoticed out a side door as the last notes of Dancing Queen echoed through the gymnasium and now, neither was willing to get out of the car. Their coats lay abandoned in the front seats with Kurt's crown and staff, which he'd completely forgotten about. They sat with their legs crossed over each others, kissing almost lazily in a way that they had not yet done. It was sensual, savory and Blaine's gentle hands, his ever present body resting securely, intertwined with Kurt's, relaxed, made Kurt feel like warm hot fudge, melted and molten and oh so sweet.

It occurred to Kurt, during a moment of pause when Blaine's breath caught and he gasped at the air Kurt was breathing, like they were sharing breaths, that their current position should be uncomfortable. Their legs looked like a pretzel in the dark car, the kilt Kurt had worn for Prom had draped over both of their laps like a blanket. He wasn't sure if he was sitting more on Blaine than the seat, one of Blaine's arms hugged across the middle of his back, fingers pressing into his shoulder blade. His own arm was draped lazily over Blaine's shoulder, his fingers playing in Blaine's hair.

Blaine's head had fallen to Kurt's shoulder and for the third time since they started dating, Blaine's lips were inches from the smooth expanse of Kurt's long pale neck. He acted without thinking, his lips finding the nook beneath Kurt's ear to place a kiss so gentle it knocked the breath out of Kurt and he heard himself whimper into the silent car. Blaine pulled back for a moment, stunned. He had never heard anything so hot in his life, but Kurt had frozen in his arms.

Blaine could plainly see the blush covering Kurt's face and creeping down his neck, despite the darkness of the car, then Blaine was kissing Kurt. His mouth open and hungry, wishing for the life of him that he could taste that sound on Kurt's perfect lips, but the low gasp Kurt let escape as he met Blaine's intensity was new and to Blaine, an invitation.

* * *

That was the first night Kurt Hummel entered his house, two minutes before curfew, with a bright purple hickey forming on his porcelain neck. It hadn't even occurred to him, melting into the back seat of his car with Blaine's mouth on his skin. He hadn't known himself capable of the noises that escaped his lips and they only seemed to egg Blaine on. Switching minutely to kiss Kurt's mouth just as he gasped for air again, so all he could taste was Blaine, his clothes and his hair smelled of Blaine.

As he turned inside to lock the door Finn came up behind him, eyes scanning the gold crown in Kurt's hand then falling to his face with a look of concern that quickly flickered away as he spotted the dark mark below Kurt's ear.

"Nice night?" Finn asked, with more decorum then Kurt could have ever hoped. He couldn't help but smile at his stepbrother as they walked to the kitchen.

"It had its moments," Kurt answered with a smirk because this particular night had more than a few choice moments.

"Sorry about the whole Prom Queen thing, if any of us had heard about it…" Finn began his voice full of forced sensitivity.

"Don't even worry about it," Kurt waved it off, because he really didn't care. That particular part of the night had been overshadowed by Blaine. It was nearly worth the humiliation of it, given what Blaine had done. Put aside his fear and worry to take Kurt's hand and dance with him in front of the whole of McKinley high. They'd even taken a prom picture like all the other couples, Kurt was on cloud 9.

At that moment, Burt entered the kitchen in sweats and a threadbare t-shirt, cradling an empty coffee mug. "Hey Kiddo, how was the – what's that?" He stop, confused by the ostentatious gold crown on his kitchen counter. "I thought you said you didn't win Prom King, Finn."

"He didn't," Kurt spoke quickly before Finn could open his mouth. "It was me, I won Prom _Queen_ by secret ballot."

"What?" Burt's voice rose, echoing around the kitchen clearly furious.

"It was just a stupid joke," Kurt was quick to squash his father's worry, remembering that Blaine had said the same thing. He could feel the goofy smile on his face, "and Blaine was with me… it's really I'm… I'm great."

And for a reason that would only occur to Kurt years later, that statement seemed to settle his father. No further questions were asked about the crown or the purple mark on his neck.


	17. Breakfast (222)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This missing scene takes place after Nationals in episode 222 at the Hummel-Hudson home and is from the point of view of Burt Hummel, Kurt's father....

**Breakfast – post 2.22 (Burt Hummel POV)**

The Sunday morning after the New Directions placed twelfth at National's, Burt Hummel is watching a decidedly unexciting game of football with his son's boyfriend, Blaine, and his step-son Finn. They were supposed to be throwing a celebratory barbecue later in the day, but given the circumstances, Burt's pretty much certain that he bought enough hot dogs, hamburgers and vegetarian patties to fill the freezer for nothing.

Finn remained convinced that his teams mediocre showing was entirely his fault and with his life in ruins, he had been mobbing around all weekend. The only real information Burt could gather about it was that it had something to do with Finn's on-again girlfriend, Rachel. It seemed most of Finn's problems has to do with girls and the thought made Burt sicker at the memories of years long past. 

After a particularly bad play on the screen, Finn stood up grumbling toward the kitchen with an empty milk glass in his hand. Carole and Kurt were banging around in there, trying out a new recipe for one of Kurt's extravagant breakfast ideas.

Blaine's parents have been out of the country for over a week, and he showed up five minutes after Burt had gotten Finn and Kurt home Thursday afternoon to take Kurt out for coffee. Opting to camp on the couch for the weekend. Burt's pretty sure Blaine's spent more time here than in his empty house, and he can't say he blames him. Plus, his presence had the added advantage of ensuring his son's constant euphoria, which Burt could never get tired of.

It was one of the last days of spring and the sun was blocking half the TV anyway, so Burt figured he wasn't going to get a better chance to ask the question that had been gnawing on his mind. It had been a few weeks since prom and he hadn't wanted to make Kurt tell the story, to relive his own humiliation, but he still needed to know how exactly his _son_ had been elected prom queen of McKinley High.

"Blaine?" Burt prompted, turning to the small boy sunk into the corner of his old couch. Blaine looked up to meet Burt's eyes, a kind smile on his face. "Can you tell me how exactly Kurt got elected prom queen? I know you don't go to school there, but you were obviously around when it happened. I mean he didn't run or anything and I know Quinn was running, she talked about it with Finn and Carole at dinner a few times, but Finn got kicked out of the dance before the announcement was made, so he could only tell me what he heard. I just don't get how that could even happen."

"The Principal said he was a write-in candidate," Blaine answered quietly sitting up on the couch, his eyes cast down at his knees. "The people who ran for court were lined up on the stage," He swallowed audibly, distaste twisting the contentment on his face. "He, the Principal, announced Dave Kurofsky as Prom King first. Kurt and I were just standing in the crowd, but I could tell Kurt was annoyed that Dave had been elected by his fellow classmates, given the fact that Dave was the reason Kurt had to transfer away in the first place."

Blaine shifted again, straightening up until he was perched on the edge of the couch and turning to face Burt as he continued. "When the Principal went to announce Prom Queen he pulled out the card and got this funny look on his face." Blaine explained with a morose frown, his hands fidgeting. "That's when he said that the winner had been chosen by write-in ballot."

He got quiet for a moment, casting a glance toward the kitchen and lowering his voice, he said sadly; "For a second Kurt froze next to me. It was like he knew somehow, I mean, he didn't really know. I guess he's just… used to it or something." Blaine shook his head, annoyed. "Anyway, after the principal announced Kurt's name he bolted out of the gym and I followed him. We ended up by his locker for maybe ten minutes or so, trying to calm down and decide what to do next."

Blaine fell silent for a moment as a deep blush spreed down his cheeks and a proud smile broke across his face accompanied by a far off look in his golden eyes. He turned to the sounds coming from the kitchen, where Kurt was chiding Finn for trying to steal bacon before the rest of the meal was on the table. Making sure Kurt couldn't hear him, he turned back to meet Burt's gaze as he finished. His smile now radiant, his voice soft and proud. "He decided he wanted to go back inside and get coronated. He said he wanted to show them, to show everyone that they couldn't touch him. They couldn't touch us."

Burt couldn't help but smile proudly at that, his son was braver than he knew. "That's when you went back inside and danced with him?" Burt asked quietly, impressed.

"No, I waited on the side of the stage while he went up and got the crown. He was asked to make an announcement, and he told Kate Middleton to eat her heart out." Blaine chuckled gently at the memory, shifting back slightly on the couch again. "Most of the crowd cheered. I guess Santana and Quinn asked around and found out it was a couple of jock guys ringed the whole thing so Kurt would win, it wasn't actually that the whole school wrote him in. But anyway...um," Blaine shifted uncomfortably this time, ringing his hands together, all vestiges of his beaming smile gone.

"Kurt and Dave were supposed to share a dance, ya know, being King and Queen. I don't know if the guys responsibly knew about Kurt and Dave's history, or if that was part of the whole thing or what. But I really didn't want them to dance together," Blaine admitted softly, shifting again as he become more animated in his indignation of the circumstances. "They got to the middle of the floor, turned to face each other and then Dave just walked away. I watched him push past the crowd toward the exit, leaving Kurt alone in the middle of the entire school."

Blaine took a deep breath before meeting Burt's eyes as he finished, a satisfied smile playing at the corners of his mouth; "That was when I went to dance with him."

"You made him very happy that night," Burt pointed out softly, his eyes unfocused but back on the TV.

"I'm glad," Blaine sighed, his voice conflicted before he admitted, dropping his shoulders slightly. "To be honest, I just really wanted to dance with him. It didn't occur to me until he and Dave were walking out onto the floor that I was going to have to watch my boyfriend dance with someone else. And not just anyone else but _him_ and I couldn't stand it. I hadn't even danced with Kurt yet," Blaine stopped suddenly, choking on the words in his throat and blushing fiercely as he stumbled, clearly afraid he'd said too much but Burt nodded kindly. He had to admit he was continually impressed with the Blaine and he liked that he was willing to talk openly to his boyfriend's father, it gave Burt a new way to understand his son's life.

Blaine looked back toward the kitchen where a mixer had just been switched on and Carole was shooing Finn toward the door, he was still blushing when he turned back to Burt but his eyes were now slightly wet. "I don't know if he told you, but I had a horrible experience the first time I went to a school dance and I'd been terrified for most of the night." He explained, his voice slightly stiff. "I mean I was still pretty terrified but he had been so completely understanding about all of it and we'd hung back from the floor for most of the dance."

Blaine cast another quick glance toward the sound of Kurt's voice as a subtle smile somehow managed to make his eyes sparkle, "And I really just, I wanted to be with my boyfriend. I wanted to dance with him. I couldn't let him stand alone after what they did and dancing together at prom was amazing, just awesome. I'll never forget how that felt." Blaine was practically squirming in happiness at the memory, suddenly beaming. "I was foolish to ever let my fear get in the way of that. He was right," He pointed toward the kitchen, his head shaking in agreement with his next words. "They can't touch us, they can't touch what we have."

Burt was silent for a long moment, his focus apparently back on the game as he turned Blaine's experience over in his mind, impressed by the level of care and emotion between his son and Blaine. There was nothing to be done about Kurt's write-in ballot win, he'd never really thought there would be. But he grinned as Blaine settled back against the couch again, the content smile returned to his face. For a moment, Burt thought he looked like he was remembering something and whatever it was made the boy shiver with happiness and the sparkle came back to his eyes; breaking the silence, Burt said in a proud voice. "I am thankful Kurt found you, Blaine."

"So I am," Blaine whispered, still smiling.

A second later Finn mopped back into the room, muttering under his breath as Kurt called out, "it WAS your fault Finn! And now it's on Youtube _forever_."

"What's on Youtube forever?" Burt asked as Finn fell dismally onto the couch, his head hung and shaking like a wounded dog.

"Oh, just the last crumbled pieces of my reputation, how could I have been so stupid?" Finn spoke up loudly, kicking his legs up on the coffee table with a bit too much finesse.

"Come on now, just tell me what happened, kid." Burt said exacerbated by the subject already, Finn moaned loudly holding his face in his hands to hide the deep blush that crept down his throat.

"I'm a total idiot, it's not like I meant to kiss her during the performance, it just kind of happened. It felt so right, I wasn't thinking," Finn started to explain as Kurt came into the room, a dish towel in his hands.

"Breakfast is on the table, gentlemen." Kurt announced proudly, walking around the couch to take Blaine's hand as he got up. With a significant look at his brother, Kurt stalled on the way back to the kitchen  and turned to his father. "Finn decided the best time to suck Rachel's face off was during the middle of the New Directions set at National's. Middle of the stage at the end of their duet, full view of god, the judges and it seems, the internet. Way to go, Finn, truly impressive." Kurt mocked, slapping his brother playfully with a dish towel as he and Blaine continued into the kitchen.

"Your brother's a closet romantic, Kurt," Blaine said playfully, trailing behind him like a lovesick puppy. "I'd never have called that one." Finn grumbled as they all filed around the table and Blaine turned to him as he finished, "Hey, man, it's what got you and Rachel back together, so it's not all bad."

"Ya I know, but I can't believe someone filmed it," Finn groaned, falling into his chair. "How much of it is in the video?"

"The song," Kurt shrugged, taking a seat next to Blaine. Who was watching Kurt tenderly, laughing quietly at how much Kurt was enjoying Finn's continued humiliation. "And two full minutes of you licking Rachel Berry's face like a Popsicle. It was posted this morning and it already has over two thousand views."

Finn groaned loader, nearly putting his head in his plate full of crepes and bacon as he banged it on the table; "It'll be fine, Finn." Carole repeated for the hundredth time, "I still think it was very sweet and it's not necessarily your fault you guys didn't get to the next round of the competition."

"It's a little bit his fault," Kurt pointed out chuckling as Blaine's head fell to his shoulder, shaking with laughter; "and Rachel's."

"Kurt, give the kid a break," Burt chided with a smirk, playfully punching Finn's shoulder. "Let's see this video, come on Finn. I'll provide an unbiased opinion," He chuckled as Carole shot him a look. It was that morning, listening to his sons bicker over the far-reaching influence of show choir competitions, that Burt knew Blaine was going to be around for a long time.

Kurt was giggling uncontrollably as Finn tried to explain his actions by stumbling over words like romantic, fate and love when Blaine, slicing up some strawberries overs his crepes, turned to Kurt with a goofy far-off look. He continued to stare seemingly mesmerized by Kurt, his eyes wistful, tender and unmistakably in love. When Kurt caught Blaine's gaze his laughter died in his throat and the most radiant smile Burt had ever seen stretch across his son's whole face, coloring his ears a soft pink. The two boys shared a silent moment at the table that left Burt feeling like he was intruding on something intimately private. He suddenly knew his son wasn't involved some silly high school romance or case of puppy love, it seemed Blaine was in just as deep as Kurt.

Burt knew Kurt had been head-over-heels for Blaine for months before they'd even started dating and when Kurt took Blaine he couldn't help but smile. Burt had to admit he loved watching his son's wildest dream come true right before his eyes.

With a chuckle under his breath, Burt turned to where Finn had pulled out his computer and loaded up the competition video, stuttering through the comments before pressing play and wailing as a new wave of humiliation washed over his face. This time he really did manage to drop his head right onto his plate, smashing berries, crepes and whipped cream all over his face. Burt imagined that the laughter that followed from Kurt, Blaine, Carole and himself probably sounded like a bomb going off to someone in the street.

 

* * *

 

[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6226279/chapters/14265337?utf8=%E2%9C%93&selected_id=18686921&commit=Go) for Part 2 of this fic (seasons 3 and 4)


End file.
